Ketchum Saga 1: Reborn
by Elite-7
Summary: With the kingdom falling with grief and depression, a war rages on outside the kingdom that could eventually bring the world to its end. With the Prince returning from hiding after thirteen years, a new hope has arrived. Can Prince Ash make Kanto stable or will he go down with his kingdom? Rated T for violence and swearing. A bit of Amourshipping too.
1. Chapter 1: A Prince

**New and first ever story! :D**

 **Just a quick warning: I am not good writing Pokémon battles, and lack Pokémon skills in general, but I like writing about them. So, don't give me too much grief about that! I'll stop chatting, so you can enjoy Chapter 1!**

 **See you at the bottom!**

The bright light of the lightening flashes against the windows in the unusual dark house. A baby's cry was heard from the second floor as the thunder rattled the place. The moon was covered by clouds as the wind blew trees down, but far from hitting the house. From above the second window, on the roof was a Pokémon, covered in a shadowy mist. If you see from far away, it seems like a storm cloud, a very intimidating storm cloud.

The lights came on from inside the house as the Pokémon looks down with almost an expressionless face. With a sheer cry, the Pokémon flew down for its prey as the baby's cries got louder.

The people in the house were trying to calm the little child down as a shadow swept past their window. If it wasn't for the butler taking out a pokeball, calling out a Poliwrath without hesitation, the woman holding the babe would be defenseless against the upcoming attack. Glass shattered as a explosion caused the whole wall to fall making the Pokémon outside peer its head in. Its red eyes made the woman almost feint in fear.

"Poliwrath, Bubble beam on those flames!" The butler shouted throwing an arm forward towards the flames. The tadpole Pokémon nodded before throwing his head back and spraying out large amounts of bubbles at the flames that were rapidly spreading towards them. The flames diminished but they seemed to be growing as the Pokémon from outside started advancing towards the group of people. "Impossible, the flames won't die when Poliwrath sprays water on them!" he yells in alarmed as the woman holds the babe who was again crying once more. The man next to the woman, however, shook his head as he releases a Scyther, and walks briskly over to the butler and puts a hand on the mans shoulder with a slight pat.

"Its impossible if you make it that way Ben. Now stop your pouting, you act like your father when you do that." The man says with a smirk before frowning at the noticeable gap in the wall. "Now that will cost a huge chunk of out checking account to replace the wall. Maybe make it a wall of unbreakable glass?" he wonders placing a finger on his chin. Scyther rolls its eyes as it lands for a moment for his trainer.

"Your thinking about repairs at a time like this? Man, you need a hobby Master." Ben the butler says rolling his eyes. He then glances at the Pokémon with a slight stare down with its red eyes. "What do we do with, Darkrai?"

"Good question, Ben," the man said as he looks at his wife with sad eyes, unforgiving eyes. "Take my wife and son far away from here. Do not let them come back here until sunrise the next day. I will come back to get them. Go!"

"Ralph, we are not going until you come with us! We are a family, and we stick together. This isn't one of your adventures." The woman cried as the man turns around to meet her gaze. His black, raven hair, told her otherwise. He sighs as he looks at the bug Pokémon. Scyther looks like it was almost pleading with him to stay. "Scyther, take them away."

"Scy!" the bug Pokémon shouted in protest as the man shakes his head.

"Ralph, don't leave me! What about our son? What am I going to tell him about his dad?" The woman shouted as tears run down her face. The baby stared at her before frowning. His raven hair, all over the place as his mother brings him closer to her chest. The man however didn't listen to her. "Ralph!"

"Delia, please go!" He shouted at her as he commands his Scyther to take them. "We cannot afford to let our baby die! I can't live with myself if my family dies!" He turns away as if looking at her was poisonous. He grabs another pokeball and tosses it to Ben. "Take Pichu and get them out. That is an order." He says sternly before turning towards Darkrai who was looking at them with interest. "I will come home someday."

"Be careful, Master Ralph." Ben says calmly before shaking his hands with the man for the last time as he turns towards Delia and the baby. "Mistress Delia, for the safety of the baby and yourself we must leave immediately. An order given by the King." As he spoke, Poliwrath begins walking towards Delia and making sure none of the fire reaches her.

"No," was the simple answer from the woman as she walks and stands next to her husband. She takes his hands and he gives off a silent sigh. "we are in this to the very end. Right, honey?"

"Never giving up till the end? You actually listen to my catchphrases! That is unlike you." He whispers before looking at his son. "However, Ash cannot die. Ben, take him far away and never return." He says picking up his son from his wife's arms and looking at him with a small smile. "Ben will take good care of you, Ash. Be a good prince for your parents. Ben, make sure you change his diaper. I smell a good one coming along." Ralph cracks a grin as Ben scrunches his nose with the mention of diaper changing. "Now leave before I make you lose your butler license!"

"Master Ralph, you know how I despise the smell of dirty diapers!"

"Hey, you had to change my brothers diaper when our parents died. I was busy running the kingdom to take charge of my brother."

"Fare enough, but you better return to us master and lady Ketchum!" Ben shouted before running down the hall with Poliwrath creating a path with bubble beam to escape the flames.

"Scyther, double team! Distract Darkrai!" Was Ralphs last words as the butler dashes away from the fight. A loud crash came from the house as Ben escapes through the garden. "Son of a-"

 _BOOOM!_

"Long live the king and queen of Kanto." Ben whispers before turning over to a carriage after recalling Poliwrath. He lays the baby on the seat beside him and yells to the rider to go as fast (and safely) as possible. He then scrunches his face when his nose twitches. "This is why I don't have children."

The sun was rising as the smoke was seen from all over the kingdom. People were shock to hear that only the butler and the prince made it out alive. Other kingdoms, like Kalos, were ecstatic. See, the two kingdoms, Kanto and Kalos, were at war with each other. They felt that this was their advantage. Other kingdoms felt like that was cruel beyond relief as battles were raging around the world.

"Uncle Ben, why do we have to go visit the graveyard today? I thought I was going to see the professor to get my starter!" A boy whines as the butler rolls his eyes. Some years have past since the incident in Kanto, and the butler felt that the boy should know his heritage and of course his parents. "Don't we have places to be?"

Ben sighs before looking at the young boy before kneeling to his level. "Young master, you should know that this is your responsibility as a prince. We are visiting some friends of mine afterwards. Now get in the carriage, we are getting late."

"You talk like a butler, Uncle Ben. Is something wrong?"

"Young master, what kind of butler would I be if I would have the prince not know who I was? Oh wait." He smirks as the boy's face lights up in excitement. Ben lets it sit there while he picks up the boy and sets him in the carriage. "We are late already, we must go! James, take us to the royal graveyard!"

"I'm a prince! Uncle Ben, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" The boy beams as the man rolls his eyes. "Will I be able to fight in battles and stuff?"

"No, you must stay and command the armies. When your older that is."

"Oh, so that explains why I have to wear nice clothes whenever we go places." Ash says as Ben nods checking his watch briefly. He gently pulls the boy with him as the carriage stops at the entrance to the graveyard. "I'm getting bad vibes, Uncle Ben."

"Don't worry, Master Ash, your safe when we are around." A high pitched voice calls across the grassy terrain as the prince jumps down from the carriage (much to Ben's liking) and his eyes widen. The stony path and the massive rows of grave stones were enough to make the boy nervous. Ben, having cared for the boy his whole life, took pity on the child.

"Master Ash, if your not feeling well we can-"Ash cut him arm with a raised hand.

"Are my parents here?" was the single heart rendering question that came out the child's mouth as Ben sighs deeply.

"Yes," The butler tells him dejectedly bowing his head in regret. "Yes, they are here. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Lead me to them, Ben. I want to talk to them."

"Yes, your highness."

Ben and Ash made their way up a path to a oak tree with two gravestones and a statue of a Pokémon next to them. Ben pulls out his pokeball and releases Poliwrath, so it to can pay its respects. The raven haired boy looks at the two stones while bending down on one knee and bowing his head.

"Mom, dad, I wish I could speak with you one last time. Give me direction on my future as Kanto's Prince. For everything you did for me, I love you for that. I hope you give me your blessings as the future of Kanto." The prince expresses as he looks at the Scyther statue, noting that Poliwrath puts a broken pokeball in front of it as he pulls away. Ash looks down at the pokeball before hearing Ben return the water type. "Love you guys. Thanks for everything."

Then Ash turns to the butler with a smile on his face as he puts his hands on his hips. "Well, what does the prince of Kanto have on the agenda Ben?"

 **I give you,** _ **Reborn,**_ **my new Pokémon fanfic! Hope you guys made it to this ending, because I already did. But beside the point, yes it was necessary to kill off Delia and Ash's father. For the sake of the plot, I had too. I just felt that this would be better than having Delia take Ash instead of Ben (my OC btw) the butler. If you guessed the story already, its about the clash between Kanto and Kalos! I just think that this story will end up being my best stories I have ever written. Just saying!**

 **So anyways, please don't give me too much grief about my lack of battle knowledge. If any editors would want to help me, then pm me! It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Be ready for Chapter 2!**

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Princess

**Hey wonderful readers, how is your day going? I spent all day writing and editing this chapter for you guys. So, without further ado. Enjoy, Chapter 2!**

"Princess, please be careful! Your mother will have my head if anything happens to you." A blond with round glasses shouted anxiously waving his arms over his head. The girl standing next to him rolls her eyes as she looks at her Dedenna which shakes his head in annoyance. They were no doubt siblings.

"Relax Clement, Serena can take care of herself. She _is_ the princess you know?" she told him calmly as her brother glares at her. "Calem is watching her too."

"My brother is always watching, Bonnie." The honey blond says with a smile as she looks down from the top of the cliff. "He always keeps secrets."

"Yes but," Clement moves his glasses up with slight annoyance. He looks around while fiddling his thumbs. His white shirt and brown overalls were filthy, covered in grease as he was the Royal families engineer. His boots were muddy. "The queen has her guards watching."

It was true, the royal guards were watching out from their towers, only three were stationed this hour of the day. Their helmets were gold, their weapons shined, and their armor was covered by animal skin (not Pokémon skin thank you!) with boots covered in metal covers. Their Pokémon were wearing the same armor, only except the animal skin cloaks, and they were mostly Rhyhorn's and some Houndooms. Nobody messes with the royal guard, no one wants to. They are stronger.

"They aren't going to do anything to us unless something bad happens." The honey blond princess says before a rock hits her in the back of the head. "Ow!" She cries as somebody in a red cloak grabs her arm and puts their hands over her mouth. The cry got the attention of the royal guards as they make their way down towards the area.

"Serena, Bonnie run as fast as you can away from here! Go get help!" Clemont shouted as he throws a pokeball, calling out Bunnelby. "Use dig and then mud shot so Serena can escape!"

Serena struggles as the person holding her steps forward towards the edge of the cliff. The princess's eyes widen as the danger escalates. She begins to think about her choices she had made. How can she get out of this one?

"Call back your Pokémon, or your precious princess is dead!" The person from the cloak shouts as Serena recognizes the language of a Kanto native. Clemont looks like he was about to vomit but held it in as he keeps his eyes on the princess. "Do you want your heir to the throne to die, Queen Grace? Do what I say!"

"Clemont, do what he says." A calm male tone was heard from the clearing. He had dark brown hair almost black, and darker blue eyes. His blue jacket and black pants made it very clear that this was the prince of Kalos. Calem. "I will save my sister. You make sure Bonnie stays inside."

"Aye, what are you planning _Prince Calem_? You can't just step in and OWWW!" The cloaked figure screams as Serena bites his hands, making her free for a second. "Oh no you don't, princess! Your coming back with me." He went to grab a pokeball as Serena runs down the steep cliff. "Aggron, rock tomb!"

Huge rocks were formed in the air as the princess of Kalos drops to the ground after tripping on a tree root. Then without a need for a command, the rocks start crashing to the ground barely missing Serena as she quickly crawls to her feet. Her heart beat races as a bunch of rocks batter's trees making it more dangerous to try to escape by them. It was almost like a they were trying to make sure she gets… that's it.

She raises her head as a tree limb almost crushed her. This was reckless but it was her only choice. She screams, "Calem, call out Sceptile! Use frenzy plant!"

"Uh, got it sis, Sceptile you heard her!" The boys scream was heard as giant vines shattered the tree that was falling towards her exit rout. Wasting no time, Serena dashes for the last set of trees before finally falling down a hill crashing into both Clemont and Calem. "Why were you on the cliff!?" Her brother shouted at her before helping both her and Clement up.

"I thought I could use some adventure! I don't like being cooped up inside a castle all day. Don't you feel the same?"

"No," a simple answer from her brother as he looks at the cloaked figure who was taking out a fancy looking pokeball. Calem frowns at his opponent. Was he waiting for orders? Or worse, could he be stalling for someone else? "I much prefer to be looking for suitable men to take care of you as future queen. One is supposed to be arriving in about an hour, you should get yourself cleaned up." He mutters the last line much to his sisters liking. He runs off towards cloaked person.

Serena's eyes narrowed as she felt Clement gently dragging her off towards the castle where the three guards were waiting for her. Bonnie was on the shoulders of one. It was Meyer, the captain of the royal guards. She was grinning as he looks at Serena and lets Clement take her. Her smile fades away.

"Daddy, why can't you come home with us this time? I miss you!" She pouts as the captain chuckles before ruffling her hair (which she hates).

"Sorry sweetie, but as the queens Captain of her Royal Guards, I must obey her orders. Which means protecting the princess when she gets herself into trouble." His last statement was directed to Serena as she hides behind Clement. His smile appears again as Bonnie huffs in defeat. "Don't worry, I will be home in a week. We are going on a crusade! Clement, I'll put you in charge of your sister and the princess while I'm gone."

"Dad, how are we supposed to eat and sleep without you running the engineer shop!" Clement asks ignoring Bonnie's little pouts and Serena's gaze.

"I already told the queen that you will be taking care of the princess while I'm gone. Just don't make anything explode inside the castle, Clement." Meyer jokes before hugging his children. He then looks at the cloaked figure who was running off somewhere with Calem running after him. "Now I must go before Prince Calem gets in trouble. See you in a week!"

"Bye Daddy!" Bonnie yells waving as Clement does the same.

"Be safe out there!" He calls out.

Serena bows her head as if she's saying a silent prayer before turning herself around to enter the castle. She felt her face heat up as the sound of familiar footsteps could be heard on the marble floor. _Not good! If mother sees me like this-_

She stopped her thoughts from running her mind by the time her maids saw her. They rolled their eyes as they rush her towards her changing room. Her mind buzzed with the person in the cloak who spoke with a Kanto accent. She shivered as the thought of getting kidnapped came into her head. What could've happened to her if Calem wasn't there to save her? The thought made the princess shudder.

"You're never going outside again!" Her mothers voice made her snap out of her thoughts as the maids give her a dress to get on. Like most mothers, Grace was disappointed at her daughter's actions and scared beyond repair (a few chocolates can fix that) at the days events. "You could've been kidnapped or worse, killed! You're lucky that your brother saved you." The queen spoke worriedly as she automatically hug her daughter. "As future queen-"

"I need to act responsible and not go out unattended blah, blah, blah. I know that, mother! Now can I please talk to my friends. Calem says I have another date tonight? Is he the same guy from Aloha who wouldn't stop talking?" Serena asks trying desperately to change the subject. To her surprise, it worked, and the queen nodded her head with a grim expression.

"Yes, his name is Alain. He is a prince from the eastern part of Kalos." Her mother told her that information and then walked off. "His father is Lysander, the Supreme General of the Elite Four. We are going to hopefully make an alliance to take down Kanto once and for all." She says before shutting the door to her daughter's room.

For a moment, Serena couldn't speak. Take down Kanto? What does she even mean? That can't mean, war? Kanto wasn't fighting them for anything. Right? Her thoughts were running around like little Serena's screaming inside her brain. War? War means bloodshed! _Unnecessary_ bloodshed. She had to talk to her mother about this decision.

"I know that look." One of her maids speaks out for the first time since the little mother-daughter fought. "You are going to speak with your mother about her decision? Serena please think about this for a second."

"I know my answer already Shauna. I'm going to talk to her. After this meal with Alain." The honey blond princess argues softly as she lets them put on her tiara. "No one is going to stop me from this decision. Not even my best friends."

That evening, the two royal families were in the dining hall before the meal. Serena was dressed in a sparkling pink dress (her dress that she wore on her performance against Aria) with white flats that she claims were making her feet hurt. Her mind was buzzing with the many opportunities that could happen tonight: Alian could have food poisoning? The castle could have another brake in? Or her favorite one of all, Alain could be planning to assassinate her? The one thing that Serena actually wants to happen to her?

Her brother would be a better king for Kalos? Her mother wouldn't want anymore blood in her castle (or kingdom). She would be with her father instead in the world of war. That's what Serena wanted most of all. To see her missing father once again. He went missing when she was three years old. Her mother, Queen Grace, told Calem (who was not even a year old) that his father was dead. That ended the questions that Calem asked her on a regular basis. Much to Serena's dismay.

"Princess, you look _dazzling_ this evening." A deep, cold voice, calls her from a seat across from her. He was sitting in a chair wearing a black leather jacket with a blue scarf around his neck. His dark hair was neatly trimmed, and he wore a fake grin. "Care to join me for dinner?"

Serena grimace at the look her mother was giving her as she was talking to a man with a red lion mane hairdo. He was wearing the same clothing as his son, except he had a red neck tie instead of a scarf. Talk about fashion.

"Alright," She says as she looks at his face. It was expressionless. Like Alain knew she would look at him in a face. "so what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" the boy questions with a raised eyebrow towards her. His scowl comes back as soon as he thought of an answer. "Fun is not on my mind when I'm king. In fact, I am not letting anyone have fun. Including the royal family."

 _Fun has many different meanings, man this guy needs a hobby._ Serena thought clearing her throat glancing at her brother for help. He wasn't paying any attention to her, instead he was talking to Clement. Probably talking about engineering stuff.

"So, Serena," Lysander starts looking over at her as if trying to figure out her thoughts. "what do you think about Kanto? They have nobody but a prince who doesn't know what he's doing. I just want to know what your going to do when your queen of Kalos."

 _Help them! I don't want to have blood on my hands!_ Her mind screams as Serena glances at her mother who was giving her a look as if to say, "Don't mess up or your grounded." She breaths in for a moment before exhaling out slowly.

"I want to go over there and maybe kidnap their prince." The lie slips out of her mouth as the gaze from her mother softens. "With Alain protecting me of course!" She squeaks out making Lysander nod thoughtfully. Out from the corner of her eye, Alain was pale in the face, making her silently cheer. Maybe she could lie some more to make her mother smile at something she did. "Can I go, mother?"

"Well, if Lysander is okay with it? I wouldn't mind having a prisoner here from our enemy country that we will destroy. What do you say Lysander?" Queen Grace asks looking over at the red bearded man who was stroking his chin with thought. Alain was glaring at his father who smiled at Grace.

"That will have us a great advantage on the war. I say go for it!" He says grinning from ear to ear as he gives his son a nod. Alain groans in annoyance.

"Why can't Clement take her and let me go with the Royal Guards as their future king? I don't want to escort a princess who needs to learn how to take care of herself for once!" the boy spits at his father as he stands up from his seat across Serena.

"I second that decision. Clement is more than capable to escort her to and from Kanto undetected." To her surprise, Calem stood up to give his statement. Serena glares at her brother.

"Its settled then. By sunrise, Serena and Clement will be heading to Kanto!"

 **That was a huge chapter! My goodness my hands hurt. So we have interesting characters here for Serena's side of the story! What a reveal! Alain is Serena's date? This isn't going to end well. Hehe.**

 **But anyways, Calem is Serena's brother so he's a good guy, not like he is going to be a good little brother. He kind of is like an older brother, the way I'm portraying him at least. Sorry not sorry! Clement is the royal families engineer! Bonnie kind of follows him everywhere he goes. Kind of like me when I was younger. I feel old.**

 **Who was that Cloaked figure who harmed Serena on that cliff? Suspense! He is from Kanto and no it isn't Ash. I already felt that Ben is too busy taking care of Ash to be the cloaked figure, plus he doesn't have any more Pokémon for reasons that are still unknown to even me.**

 **Okay so I'm signing off on this beautiful (and cold) Sunday night (or whatever day it is for you guys) and going to figure out what to do about that Cloaked figure? To be honest, I just thought of him as I was writing. I wanted some action this chapter, and hell I wrote some action.**

 **Enough talk, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A child

_I hate wearing this already,_ Ash thought bitterly looking at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a red suit with white pants and black shoes. Ash and Ben were at a cottage, owned by a doctor in training and his siblings. They arrived during the night (to avoid mobs who wanted to see the Prince of Kanto) and had stayed for most of the next day. They both helped out the residence with repairs of homes that a couple of thieves destroyed on their way through. Ash was happy to help with the repairs while Ben stayed to chat with the owner of the cottage.

"I must say that this town is filled with good people. The prince's parents would help anybody that were to be in danger, and afterword repairing the mess. They would be proud of their son if they could see him today." The butler told him somberly as he checks the time. "We have to go for now, but I have a proposal for you and your family before we go. Come with us, the royal family could use a doctor on their side. We have good pay too."

The raven-haired prince returns to his butler's side as the owner thought of it. He then looks at them with a kind smile. "I would love too, but my siblings have education here, so they can't come with. They would say the same thing. As for me, I'm in. But could you let me visit my family every couple day's? It doesn't have to be every month, but- "

"Brock," Ash stops him while patting the mans shoulder kindly. "Ben and I will work something out. So, no need to worry."

The dark-skinned man sighs in relief as he straightens up. "Thank you, your highness. My life is dedicated for your wellbeing. Plus, I will be around a lot of cute maids with short skirts and- "

"Brock, please act professional around the prince!" Ben scrambles to cover the prince's ears as the man smiles sheepishly at them.

"Sorry sire." Brock apologizes bowing his head at the pair.

"It's cool Brock, lets just leave before we draw unwanted attention." Ash suggested glancing at the towns folk who were already beginning their morning chores. They all agreed and went to fetch their things.

It has been a wild ride for both Ben and Ash as they embark on a journey towards the much-anticipated castle which the prince can't wait to see. Many people were muttering amongst them as the group leaves on the royal carriage on a path to Pallet Town or Pallet as Ben likes to say. They just left the town walls when a cloaked figure appeared wearing a mask this time.

"Hehe, time to play rough!" The hooded figure says pulling out a pokeball. It was a strange one with dark colors instead of the usual red and white color. It was black with yellow stripes on it.

Ben's instincts flared as he releases Poliwrath from its ball. Its eyes settled on the hooded figure before grunting and moving in front of Ash. He kept his eyes on the masked cloaked figure. The prince was frowning as Ben gives him a look as he digs for something in his pocket. He tosses something at him before the cloaked figure could react.

"He will protect you." He says as he hears the cloaked figure laugh. "What is your business coming here? Speak!"

The figure lifts their hands onto their chin and shrugs. "I don't have to answer you. Your nothing but a pathetic bunch of weak little royals." They tell them as he releases a Pokémon with a grin (or that's what Ash thought) "Darkai, use dark pulse!"

"Ria!"

"Poliwrath, bubble beam!" the butler commands as Brock adjusts his suit before smashing a window and leaping through, taking Ash by the arm as he does. Bubbles slam Darkai into its owner as they both fall onto the floor as the carriage makes a nasty stop. "Who sent you?! Were you sent here by Kalos?" Ben demands as he grabs the Darkai's pokeball from the cloaked figures hands. "Tell me and you might _just_ be able to go free?"

"You liar! Your just like the pathetic royal family from Kalos!"

 _So they aren't from Kalos? That's at least a relief._ The butler thought returning Darkai to its pokeball as he turns towards the person in the cloak. "Who are you?" He growls as the door shoots open, blinding the cloaked figure and Ben with sunlight.

"I am a Liam." The boy in the hood says scowling as Ben took off his mask. To his surprise the boy was young and had a face full of scars. _No matter what age, they are dangerous when they meet the wrong people._ Ben thought staring at the boy's face. "Can you please give me my mask back?"

"No."

"If I promise to turn myself in then can I have my mask back?"

Ben sighs as he rolls his eyes before nodding his head, "Yes, our prison is the most guarded prisons in the world. You won't be needing this." He said holding up the boys pokeball with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you have a Darkai?"

The boy scoffs as he gets into a sitting position on the carriage seat. "Does it matter? My boss will kill me if she finds out that I lost her Darkai. I'm as good as dead."

"Your boss?" Ben asks surprised by the boy's ability to be interrogated. _Well at least he told me without having to interrogate him in the castle?_

"Yes, she is the- AHHHH!" The boy screams as a sudden cry came out the boys mouth. He holds his heart as if he's having a heart attack. Ben's eyes widen as the boy takes out a knife. "Please don't let me die! She is hurting me!" He cries as the knife comes closer to his heart.

Ben makes a dive to grab the boys wrist while Poliwrath keeps hold of him. The knife was close enough to touch and some force was making the boys hand move on its own. Something is wrong, the butler knew it, which means he has to get Ash to the castle as soon as possible. But the boy needed him, the knife was getting closer and closer to his chest.

"Poliwrath, bubble beam on the boy's wrist so he lets go of the weapon!" Ben screams as he watches Poliwrath spray them with a minor but powerful bubble beam. The knife flew out of the boy's grasps. Ben scrambles to get it before it was within reach of the boy's hands. The butler picks up the knife and lets Poliwrath break it with a punch.

The child was crying as he lays down on the seat. Ben recalls Poliwrath and kneels at the child's height. "Who did this to you?" he asks gently almost pitying the child.

Liam held his hand out as the butler looks at it for a moment before taking it. Without a second thought, he smiles at the man. "Someone you despise." He whispers before closing his eyes for the last time. Ben cursed as he felt the boy's wrist. No pulse. He must've had a heart attack?

What a pity. They were just about to find out who sent Liam. Why would they kill one of their own? It's a shame that Ben couldn't figure out who he would despise. He enjoys his friends company. Even Ash's. Who would want to kill Ben?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ash peered his head through with wide eyes. Brock looked over from the broken window with a look of worry.

"Uncle Ben, are we safe to come back in now?" the prince wonders as the butler sighs out of grief.

"Yes, sire. Brock could you come with me for a moment?" Ben asks picking up Liam and putting him over his shoulder. Brock nodded before following the butler over to the edge of the forest. Ash raised an eyebrow before deciding to wait for them in the carriage.

"Come on out, Pikachu." The boy yells out suddenly as a yellow mouse emerges from the ball. Their eyes locked for a moment as the mouse looks at him for a moment. "Hello, my name is Ash, Prince of Kanto. Would you like to be my partner?"

The yellow mouse then smiles and leaps on the boy's shoulders while nuzzling his cheek a bit. It then gives him a thunderbolt as a welcome present. Surprisingly, Ash was okay with that as he laughs while the other two men come back in without the boy in the cloak. The prince waves it off, planning to ask him about it some other time.

"Looks like Pikachu likes you?" Ben asks the boy with a soft smile. Ash nodded rubbing the mouse behind the ears making him coo. "Let's go to the city by the bay, Viridian City!"

"Yeah, alright!"

"Pika!" The yellow mouse cheers waving a paw in the air.

"You said it, Pikachu!"

"Say it again, if you want to try?" A voice calls out without hesitation. Ben rolls his eyes. This three are the royal guards they sent to protect the prince?

"Come with us if you don't want to die?" a man in full amour appears upside down on top of the carriage.

"To protect the royals from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To- "the butler rolls his eyes as he flicks one of the guards in the shoulder to make him stop.

"Okay, can you just stop. Nobody wants to hear that motto of yours." Ben mutters covering Ash's ears. "Even the prince and his partner. You guys have a role?"

"Yes sir, we have urgent news!" One of them saluted Ben. A Meowth most likely.

"Someone sent an assassin to kill the prince. We think it's those Kalos maniacs!" A woman says looking a bit annoyed at the butler. Ben nods and walks over to Ash.

"We are taking an alternate route. Brock will go with you."

"Alright, but be careful Uncle Ben." Ash whispers as the butler nods and gives him a wink before stepping out of the carriage and facing the three. He then turns to the doctor and gives him a smile. "He will come find us. Let us go!" the boy said cheerfully as the carriage moves forward towards the forests.

Brock wasn't so sure about that. He shrugs it off and smiles at the teenager. _He's so like King Ralph when he was his age. I wonder if he knows that?_ The doctor smiles brighter at the thought before releasing his Geodude. "Hey Ash, why don't you say about teaching Pikachu some moves! How about a battle when we get to the castle?"

"Sounds great!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squeaks as he jumps down to meet Geodude.

"That settles it then," Brock spoke with pride as the teenager grins back. "now let me check where we are." He says getting to the window and looking out for a second. He then yells at the driver, and a second later he was nodding. He sat back in his spot with a smile. "We are in the middle of the forest. We should be out by sundown."

Ash nodded as he stretches out on the seat. Pikachu, laying on his lap as they both start to doze off in a peaceful sleep. Brock looks at them and rolls his eyes as he finds their napping schedule amusing. Why would they pick to nap in a carriage? Only the prince knows that answer.

As the journey to Pallet continues!


	4. Chapter 4: A Wall

**Hello boys and girls, this chapter will probably be an exciting one. So, get ready! Please, read responsibility and enjoy chapter 4!**

"Man, you were such a great assassin Liam. You weren't even trying." A girl with dark blue hair scowls at the boy who was shooting daggers at her. The girl had the same cloak on as Liam, but she held a sword instead of a knife in hand. "Seriously, do I really need to do _your_ job again!"

Liam looked away from the girl and saw her Aerodactyl landing next to her. Its bulkiness was too intimidating to his liking. Why would Ines have something like that as her partner? Liam wasn't sure, but all he knows are two things; one is that he should be dead, and two; he left Darkrai with his enemy. Somehow, Ines revived him and wouldn't tell him why or how she was able to.

"I gave you a second chance and this is how you say thank you. Arceus, you are a pain in the ass." The girl, Ines, grumbles out as she takes out a tattered book from her bag she claims she stole from a traveler. She flips through the pages before landing on one that says something about a Lucario. "Look, I will give you Lucario, as your new partner. One chance! That is all you get, understand?"

Liam nods his head as red mists encircles a lone pokeball, making Aerodactyl cry out in confusion. Ines ignored the cries as she summons the aura pokemon. The boy didn't say a word as he bends down to grab the pokeball. He then releases his new partner with a grim expression.

"Rawr!" it cries out as it gets into a fighting stance while looking at Aerodactyl.

"Dactyl!" the fossil glares at it while putting on scary face. Lucario flinches.

"Lucario, Aerodactyl and you are allies. Please behave." Liam says calmly putting a hand on the aura pokemon's shoulder. That motion calmed the both pokemon down as they both nodded at each other. Ines, on the other hand, rolls her eyes before recalling the fossil pokemon. "Want to go on a journey to become the best assassin ever?"

The aura Pokémon nods while relaxing a bit turning towards his partner. Liam smiles as he returns his partner, casting a quick glance at Ines before taking off with a stride, disappearing from the girl's eyes.

Ines, who was feeling suspicious of the boy, threw a pokeball up into the air and releasing a Dusknoir. She glances at her ghost type before pointing at the forest where Liam ran. "Pursuit the boy, and then do your worst to kill him. He is nothing but weak now. Same thing with that Lucario too." She commands as the gripper pokemon nods, disappearing. She grips her heart and sighs. "I knew he was useless with that Darkrai." Ines whispers before running the opposite direction.

"Can we slow down? I don't want to get lost!" Asks a lagging Clemont. Bonnie and Serena stopped and waited for him to catch up. They were all wearing different clothing as to not draw any attention to themselves.

Serena has a red knee-high skirt, black socks, a dark grey shirt, and brown boots that helps her cover rough terrain. Bonnie, has a brown shirt, and black pants with pink boots. Clemont changed into a blue jump suite, but wore his black boots he had on earlier. He carried a backpack filled with his equipment (because he doesn't like not being able to tinker, as Bonnie puts it), and some of his, and Bonnies things. They were all left on Rhyhorn's to get to the gates of Kanto. Serena, on her own Rhyhorn, while Clemont holding Bonnie on another.

By sundown, they have arrived at the gates and to the engineer's surprise, there weren't any guards around. Maybe they were taking the night off? It was early enough to have at least one guard on duty. Why aren't they keeping watch? The question made Clemont shiver as they gaze up at the wall that separates Kanto from Kalos.

"Why aren't there any guards around to let us in?" he asks quietly to the princess as they walk towards a set of stares that will lead them to the other side of the wall. "I hate stares." He then complains as Bonnie and Serena move quickly to the first level.

"I don't know Clemont, all I do know is that if we don't get going soon, we will be in trouble."

"I can't argue with that, princess." He says while wheezing a bit as he rushes after them. Bonnie shoots him a look of amusement as she holds the princesses hand. Clemont reaches them and falls onto his knees still panting. "I'm so glad we are almost over the wall."

"Silly brother, we are just on the first of five levels." Bonnie rolls her eyes as she runs up ahead of Serena and her brother. The older boy grumbles as he rushes to catch up to her.

"Don't worry, Clemont. When we get over the wall, we can go get a room at an inn." Serena says leaving the poor boy to lag once again. "Bonnie don't wonder off to far!"

"Serena, I am fine. I have Dedenne with me!" came the reply from the youngest of the three. Bonnie climbs to the third level before stopping and facing them with a grin on her face. The antenna Pokémon appeared her head minutes later to nod at them.

"Ne ne!" it agrees as he and his trainer climb up the steps.

Serena breaths in and out as she can feel her excitement igniting inside her stomach. But she can't help but feel a bit nervous about this? Kanto is mere levels away, and she is already feeling nervous. _This is totally unlike me,_ the honey blond thought reaching Bonnie who was already climbing to the next level. _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_

"Hey, what are you doing here?! You better have an explanation!" a guard shouted suddenly as they stopped short from the fifth level. Silence came next as Serena stands next to Bonnie. Clemont finally stood beside them as they look shocked at the guard before them.

"We are here for business sir." Serena says stepping up in front of the group. The guard took this as a lie because he was taking out a pokeball from his belt. "We are here to take refuge from Kalos." The lie slipped out from her tongue as the guard looks at them with pity. He still had a pokeball in hand as he looks at them with suspicious eyes.

As the guard looks at them, Clemont feels a hesitant look in Serena's eyes. He could tell she was nervous and freaking out on the inside. He just hopes the princess knows what she's doing. If the kingdom knows then- He shook his head to think of something else besides those thoughts. They don't need them now. Especially if they need to plan on kidnapping the prince.

"So, your business here is taking refuge from Kalos? I'll let you in, if you have a proper form of identification. If not, then I can't let you through." The guard says almost with sympathetic tone. Serena tensed as she glances at Clemont for help.

"Sir, we don't have proper identification because we are afraid that Kalos would track us then." He squeaks out as the guard looks at him. Bonnie mentally facepalms as the princess breaths in.

"Sorry kids, but-" the guard was interrupted by another guard running down the stairs with a Machop following them down with a frantic look on its face.

"Sir, a bunch of people are running around destroying stuff! They have cloaks on and hoods covering their face, so we can't identify them. What are your orders?" The guard asks frantically waving his hands in the air.

 _Those people that appeared earlier are here?_ _Did they follow us?!_ the princes thinks as she came up with a plan. The guard turns to his fellow guard.

"How did they get past the border?"

"How? With ghost types of course!" The other guard yells as Machoke looks at them in frustration.

Serena frowns at Clemont with a slight nod as she grabs onto Bonnie's hand. They creeped behind the two guards as they started chatting on the issue at hand. Clemont got past the guards and started running up the stairs. The guards were still busy yelling at each other. Serena pushed Bonnie up the stairs, both running for their lives and away from the guards. Clemont kicked down the door as they made it up, unfortunately catching the two guards attention.

"Hey! You kids don't belong up there?" One yells before yelling at Machoke to follow them.

The honey blonds heart was pounding in her chest as she makes her legs run faster. She takes Bonnie's hand and follows Clemont up to the fifth level where the door was already open. He stops and looks at them with wide terrified eyes. Serena looks at him before looking downwards where a latter was pushed down by a raging river.

"Ma!" the superpower Pokémon growls at them running at them with arms outstretched.

The river was their only option. Guards were running towards them, yelling orders to each other. Bonnie takes Clemont's hands without hesitation. Serena looks down again and without thinking pushes the siblings over the edge. She then dives in after them, ignoring the loud cries from the guards. She feels the air blow through her hair and felt her eyes barely open. She just sees Bonnie hugging her brother as they continue to fall downwards.

Then before she could think about instincts, her vison blurred as the rough water takes her. She could here Clemont calling for her, but she could only think about their safety. They must be okay if they were calling her? Right?

Before her vison went black, strong arms wrapped around her body. She could only think about her friends as she closes her eyes.

Ash and Brock was able to leave the forest without any problems. They were excited, because they were close to Pallet, Ash's castle waiting for his return. Until they see a wall at the edge of the forest. Brock hums in confusion as the prince looks up. He narrows his eyes. Why are their walls separating themselves from the forest?

"That's strange, I never seen these walls before when I pick up supplies for the cabin. Ash, could've this have been ordered before your parents died?" the doctor asks the prince as he shrugs.

"To be honest Brock, I have no idea." He answers honestly before looking strangely at the river. Almost like he hasn't seen a river before. "My parents probably didn't like having people cross into the kingdom without a purpose."

Brock nods slowly before frowning. "Why are their black specks falling from the wall?"

Ash look at Brock before following his eyes up to where he was staring at. They had legs and arms. It almost looked like- the prince's eyes widen before jumping out of the carriage and racing for the river.

"Brock, those are people! We have to help them!" He yells at the doctor who takes off after them while ignoring the calls from the carriage driver.

Ash sees a boy his age splashes with a small girl in his arms. Another girl, follows after them the two kids call her name. Brock leaps into the river grabbing the boys collar and the girls arm before swimming to shore. Ash takes the little girl and lays her down on the ground as Brock drags the boy next to her.

Then without thinking, the prince dives into the river. The raging waters weren't helping much, but he was able to find the girl who was his age if not a year older, struggling to stay conscious. He fought the current to grab her. Her honey blond hair making it difficult for Ash to see the girls face.

 _Your running out of time,_ the thought comes into the boy's mind as he wraps his arms around the girl's waist. He can feel his lungs burn. He needs to get them to the surface and fast. He kicks upward, but the current seems too strong for his liking. _The current is too strong!_ He thought as he tries to keep a grip on the girl.

He then kicks with the current and sees a branch next to the river. Ash smiles silently before swimming for it, reaching with his free hand, making sure he had a good grip on the girl.

 _That's it!_ He thinks as he grabs the branch and pushing both up to the surface. He pants as he drags the girl with the last of his strength over to a dry surface. Ash pulls himself up and lays there beside the girl, closing his eyes to get his breath back. He moves his head over to where the girl was, and looks at her face.

 _She's beautiful._ He thought before blacking out as exhaustion got to him.

 **I have no comments on the ending. I probably rushed things for Ash's part. The wall is going to be important for the plot. As for those guards, they are important too. The whole thing, Ash saving Serena from drowning is important, not knowing about the wall, or what's going on with the cloaked people. Gosh I need a break.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited so far, and of course reviewing the story! I deeply feel like a star, it makes my day! Thanks everyone!**

 **Stay humble and kind.**

 **Please, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Scuffle (Part 1)

"Sir, you should come and look at this?" A royal guard, Jessie, calls over the butler as he chats with the Meowth.

"What is this, Jessie?" He whispers as he looks to see the hooded cloaked people walking in groups on the path towards the castle. Ben looks at them before recognition hits him. "Tell every guard to prepare for battle!"

The guards salute and a, "Yes sir!" while running for a carriage to transfer them to each of the walls sections.

"I'm heading out to look for the prince. Can you three escort me?" asks Ben as the three royal guards look at each other excitedly and nods at him. He nodded at them, starting to walk down the path where the castle is located. The sky was clear today and there were no signs any of danger. The butler sighs in relief as he sees the walls as he walks closer to the set of steps leading up to the passageway of Pallet. All he cares was the safety of the prince. _I hope your alright, Prince Ash._

 _Who is that boy?_ Clemont wondered helping Bonnie to her feet. He looks around and sees a older boy looking at them in concern. "Thank you for saving my sister and myself. Sorry for bothering you!"

To his surprise the boy laughs it off, "Its fine, I am a doctor. Its my duty to help people." He says looking at them and holding out a hand for them to shake. "Names Brock. The new Royal doctor of the prince."

 _Royal doctor? We must be close to the castle then?_ Clemont thought excitedly. He took that mans hand and shook it. "I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie. We are taking refuge here from Kalos."

The man looks at them with confusion and suddenly snaps into attention. He looks around them for their friends. "Hey, where did your friend and Prince Ash go? They should've came back up by now."

Bonnie shifted nervously at that but remained silent as the two boys start looking around the area for them. Brock was looking closer to the castle wall, and Clemont was looking where the current was heading. Those two must have been swept up by the current? They could also have been washed up somewhere? Brock lifts up his head just in time to see a shadow ball heading his way.

"Get out of the way!" Brock yells diving to push Bonnie out of the way. Clemont was far away so he wasn't hurt.

"Thanks, Brock." The little girl says weakly while her voice wavers a bit.

The doctor looks at her and smiles before looking where the attack came from. Clemont came running to them as he looks down at his sister worriedly. He then nods at Brock with a thankful look.

"Lucario, aura sphere." Calls a familiar voice that the doctor's eyes went wide at. An Lucario entered the field shooting black balls of energy at nothing. "Find the Dusknoir!"

"Liam?" Brock asks as a boy around Bonnie's age appears next to the river from under the bush. The boy ignores him and calls out a detect! Lucario closes its eyes as it turns and hits the ghost Pokémon with a double kick. The two kicks made the Dusknoir slam into a tree, causing it to fall from the impact.

"Don't you get involved with my problems! Lucario, metal claw!" Liam yells as he threw a hand out.

The jackal nods as his claws turn to steel as he jumps at Dusknoir. The ghost Pokémon looks at it before a will-o-whisp collided with the claws. Lucario cried out in pain as he jumps in front of the boy. He was covered in flames. Dusknoir then attacks with a shadow ball, while hovering in front of Lucario.

"Bunnelby, dig and then use double slap!" Clemont shouted throwing a pokeball in the air. He dives into the ground as the Dusknoir's shadow ball aims for Liam instead. The boy's eyes widen in fear before Bunnelby intercepted with slapping the ghost Pokémon hard with its ears. It flew backwards but didn't look too hurt. It shook it off and glared. "Now mud shot!"

"Pika pika chu!" A yellow mouse suddenly jumps onto Brock's shoulder and points in the East. His ears were up and alert. The doctor noticed and takes out a pokeball.

"Steelix, slam Duskoir down!" Brock yells looking at Pikachu and nodding his head. "I'll cover you, now go find your trainer and the girl."

"Pika." The mouse Pokémon agrees and runs off.

Serena couldn't feel anything but pain and dampness as she opens her eyes. She could feel that she had bruises on her head before she even felt them with her hands. She groans, while trying to get up from her position on her stomach. The princess froze as she stares at a unconscious boy who lays on his side with a gash on his hand. His calm expression was enough to let her know that he was fine. Serena felt her instincts shift as she heard a rustling from a nearby brush.

"Pikachu." A yellow mouse came running through the brush with his ears up on alert. He first came across the princess, who just stared at him with fearful eyes, but ignored her to come closer to his trainer. The mouse puts his little paws on his trainer's cheeks and pokes him. "Pika pika!" He yells suddenly waving his paws in the air.

Serena raises her eyebrows as Pikachu smirks a little and performs a thunderbolt. The boy instantly shot up looking around before looking at a now laughing mouse. He then turns to her and gives a warm smile. A smile that makes her feel warm inside.

"Hello, I am Ash Ketchum future king of Kanto!" He says getting up slowly before reaching out a hand for Serena to take. "Who must you be?"

"I'm Serena, pr- refugee of Kalos." She says taking his hand and letting him pull her up. She felt Deja vu suddenly. Could they have met before? "Nicely to finally meet you, Prince Ash."

To her surprise the boy laughs and shaking his head. "Please call me Ash. I don't want to feel important to my friends because of my status." He says letting go of her hand.

 _Why is he so nice to me? My mother always says that the Ketchum's were nasty people._ Serena thought as the prince looks at her with a grin. She raises an eyebrow.

"Are we friends, Serena?"

"Yes." She says slowly before he grabs her hand before running towards the castle.

"Then let's go on an adventure!"

 **I know, bad ending. I just want to add something that may in fact be a spoiler but screw it. Ash's mother is alive. There I said it! Now I will start chapter 6.**

 **For those who are confused about Serena lying to Ash about being a refugee and thinking she is snobby instead of the Serena we all know and love, let me explain: Serena is scared for her life. Though she doesn't show it to Clemont or Bonnie. She finally felt free when her mother let her go to Kanto with her friends. She hates Kalos, and how her mother treats people. She knows her mother is lying about her father being dead. So that's why she wants to go to Kanto. To look for the missing King of Kalos.**

 **I will put some amour moments in this story, but this is just the beginning of the journey for them. So thanks to those who are sticking by this story!**

 **Read and review responsibly**


	6. Chapter 6: A Scuffle (Part 2)

**I'm sorry for not posting chapters like I should be doing, but college comes first! Don't like that? FIGHT ME!**

 **Alright, I'll get on with the chapter! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Yells a very frustrated Liam as he frowns at Dusknoir who wasn't backing out of the fight just yet. The jackal gets right back up and jumps onto a branch before attacking the ghost type. The attack hit and sent it flying backwards again. Dusknoir wasn't getting up. It was out cold. "Nice one, Lucario." He compliments his partner as he gives him a thumb up. He then recalls him to his pokeball.

Brock was the first to speak up, "Liam, your alive?" His question sent Clemont and Bonnie looking at each other before listening to the conversation.

The boy swallows, not looking at them for a moment before sighing. "Yes I am. My leader revived me, but only to try to kill me again. Don't worry, she can't try again." He explains his leader and how she summoned Lucario to aid him. Brock was still confused as the young boy ends his story.

"What was her name?" Bonnie pipes up making Clemont shoot a glare at her.

"Bonnie, that's personal." He whispers at her before having her ignore him by putting her hand to his face. If it wasn't so serious right now, Brock would've laughed at their antics.

"Its Ines." Liam says softy making his way over to Brock. "Please, kill me before she takes my life again." He asks making the doctor go into shock.

"Look Liam, I am not going to kill you. I won't let her kill you either. Ben and I discussed this earlier, you and the prince are our responsibilities. Even if it means having to protect an assassin that tried to assassinate the prince." Brock says kneeling to the boy's level before putting a hand on his shoulder. "The butler cares a lot about you. He knows little kids, he raised the prince when his parents died."

"Oh, so that's why the prince calls him uncle." Bonnie thought out loud as Clemont looks scared out of his life. The siblings were watching them, while shivering a bit.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay at the castle tonight? We can give you fresh cloths and food." Brock asks turning around and gently dragging Liam with him. "Liam, you will be coming with me. You will stay in Ben's room until he comes back."

The group follows Brock towards a brilliant constructed castle that looks like new. Bonnie and Clemont noticed the red drapes around the windows and how the carpet was the same color as they enter through the big gates. Liam looked like he didn't care about the design, but he looks with wide eyes at the interior. It was filled with paintings of a man and woman, King Ralph and Queen Delia, sitting next to each other. Delia had a baby bump that made Bonnie ask her brother the very embarrassing question, where do baby's come from? Clemont just ignored her as he sees another painting of a boy with raven hair and chestnut colored eyes in a blue suite and tie. He held a Pichu up with a smile on his face.

 _Was that Pikachu when it was a Pichu? That looks a lot like Prince Ash._ Clemont thinks as he eyes another painting, this time his suspicions grew as the boy was standing between two graves, his hands on each grave. _Those are probably his parents?_

"I know what your thinking; give Prince Ash pity for the death of his parents. Well, I don't like when people think of the past like that." A voice mumbles beside him, making the engineer jump in surprise. "My apologies if I startled you."

Clemont shakes his head before bowing while saying his name. Beside him was none other than the prince, a little taller than expected, but the prince he saw in the painting. He wears a red shirt, with black pants. He isn't wearing any shoes. "You didn't startle me your highness'- "

"Call me Ash. You're a friend of the prince now, Clemont."

"O-oh kay, sorry Ash." The engineer apologieses once more earning a small pat on the back from the prince.

"No need to apologies Clemont. I am the one that just _apologized_ for startling _you_." He says before looking up at the painting. "I never thought I would see them here." He whispers before shaking his head and putting on a smile. He nodded towards the dining hall for the engineer to follow. "Let's go eat." He says rushing over to the hall.

Clemont looks at the painting for the final time, before following the delicious smell that was coming from the dinning hall. Pork, lamb, and beef were all placed on the table as he sees the princess and his sister sit down beside the prince. He frowns thinking that Serena wanted to sit with him, but decided to push the thought out for the time being. It wasn't that he was getting jealous or anything. He just thought that his closest friend would like to chat with him. Serena, instead, was listening to Ash as he talks about something which made her laugh.

Something in him broke right then and there. He didn't like this feeling at all. He brushed it aside as he enters the hall and sliding into a seat next to Bonnie. His sister gave him a concern look, because he never sat by her for anything. Clemont smiles at her before taking a bite of his piece of lamb which sat in front of him on a plate. He was amazed. The food was amazing. Nothing compared to the food he has had in Kalos.

"Clemont, are you okay?" Bonnie whispers quietly so that Serena, Brock, and Ash won't hear. The latter nodded taking a bite of bread. His sister's cheeks puffed out but decided to annoy him later.

Clemont stares at his friends before excusing himself from the table. He leaves without a word to Bonnie or the others. That worried the younger sibling as she stares at his descending form in the hall. Serena was staring at her food before getting up and following the engineer. Ash looks at Bonnie for information, but the little girl just shrugs, unknown about her brother's feelings.

"I'm worried for my brother too, Ash. I just can't help but wonder why he's acting strange." The blond-haired girl mutters as she takes a sip of water.

Across from the table Brock gives them a "are you kidding me?" look, carefully finding the words in his head. "I think he has feelings for Serena." He says as Bonnie spits out her water on Ash as the prince looks at him in confusion.

"Your saying that my brother has a crush on Serena? Not a chance! I can defiantly tell you that she has a crush on- " A startled Serena suddenly runs from the hall with a desperate look on her face. "Serena, what happened? Where's my brother?"

"Some people in cloaks took him!" She yells as Ash walks to her trying to calm her down. Serena takes a step back, away from him as she shakes her head. "This is my fault. If I hadn't angered him- no it would be the same."

"Serena, tell us from the beginning what happened?" Asks Brock, making his way towards the group. He folds his arms and looks at her. "What did you do to anger him?"

"Well," She starts her story.

 **A few minutes ago:**

Clemont couldn't help but let the tears drop as he feels his aching heart break even further. Why can't he see that Serena was Ash's best friend now? Why can't the pain go away? Those thoughts came back as he started playing with a pebble. The pebble is his friend, because unlike Serena, it does have feelings for him. Feelings that make the pebble large enough to hold onto without dropping it. The engineer blinks. Why did he just compare a pebble to his best friend? Is he that desperate?

He hears footsteps approaching him from behind. Familiar footsteps he has come to know. "What do you want, Serena?"

"How did you know that I was coming?" the honey blond asks twirling her hair with her finger nervously. To her surprise the boy chuckles.

"I know you better than anyone." He responds while throwing the pebble away. "Now answer my question."

"I just came to see if your all right. Is that fine?"

"Serena, you should just go hang out with Ash rather than me. I see the way you look at him." He grits his teeth as he hears the girls sigh. Clemont closes his eyes as tears pour out. "I lost my mother, who was my only friend besides my dad and Bonnie, to an unforgiving person. Now I just might lose my best friend too."

"Clemont, don't say things like that. Nothing good comes out from it anyways. You have more friends than ever here in Kanto. You just don't know it yet." Serena says walking closer to the boy and giving out a hand for him to take. "You have me, Bonnie, Brock, and Ash- "

"Ooh Ash is in this conversation too?" Clemont growls angrily before a bright light blinds both him and Serena. He covers his eyes with his arm and shoots her a glare. "Are you his go to friend now? Do you even like me as a friend?" he whispers before people in cloaks entered in from behind me. He frowns at her and turns to them before walking away, making the cloaked people tie him up. His eyes widen as reality sets into place. He was trapped.

"Of course, I do! You're _my_ best friend! You will never be replaced by Ash! We- we are a family, Clemont!" Serena yells releasing her partner, Braixen. "Flamethrower!"

"Take care of Bonnie." Clemont whispers to her before the cloaked people sent sleep powder his way. He falls to the ground as Serena screams.

 **Present time:**

Bonnie didn't know what to think of this. Was she mad or glad that Serena told them? She felt sick at the thought of her brother giving himself up like that and not even knowing about it. Worst of all, Serena and he had an argument prior of getting kidnapped. What if he doesn't-? _No,_ bonnie thought shaking her head, _I can't think like that._

Ash was the first to speak up as he was seated at a round table next to Brock and herself. "Clemont, as much as I hate to say this in front of his sister, is in fault for putting himself into this. Getting himself captured like that isn't what most people do. Like Serena says, this doesn't sound like Clemont at all." He speaks glancing at Bonnie in worry. He then adds, "I think the same thing happened to Liam, but involved his death. Liam and Clemont are or were being controlled by whoever the cloaked people are under. That's just my theory." He ends while trying to look away from Serena who stares at him with an expressionless stare.

A brief silence follows before a yawn escapes Bonnie's mouth. Serena brakes out of her stare down and giggles at the girl making Ash sigh a little. Brock looks at them with tired some eyes and gets up to leave.

"We will look for more clues at dawn." Ash whispers concluding their meeting while walking Serena and Bonnie to their room. They both nodded and went inside for the night. The prince himself stood there in silence for a moment before leaving for his room.

 _Maybe I can talk to Liam about this?_ Ash thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

 **Don't ask me questions about a out of character Clemont! I needed something to happen and this is what I thought of. FIGHT ME!**

 **Oh, and for the record, this book is amourshipping, not SerenaXClemont (whatever you call that ship)**

 **Braixen finally makes her appearance! Don't worry, Ash will get his Pokémon. Just be patient!**

 **Read and Review responsibly XD**


	7. Chapter 7: A Memory (Part 3)

**Hello everyone, welcome back to Reborn! Just giving you guys a heads up about a certain ship you all love. I'm not saying anything but you will enjoy this chapter. Here we go, on to Chapter 7!**

* * *

Bonnie awoke with the sound of sheets moving off the bed and groans. Was it morning already? She looks at the source of moving sheets to see Serena smiling at her. The lemon haired girl sighs in relief but remembers why she woke up. Her brother is missing.

"We are leaving in an hour. Meet us at the dining hall for breakfast." Serena says before walking out of the door. Bonnie raises an eyebrow at her retreating friend. Why is she in a hurry? Its not like those cloaked people are going to hurt her brother?

 _I probably just jinxed my brother's wellbeing! I am such a cruel sister._ The girl sighs as she gets up for the day. _Maybe I can find a Pokémon on our journey? Then I can show it to Clemont when we come back with him._

With that said, Bonnie quickly got changed, put her bag onto her back, and runs out of the room.

* * *

Ben couldn't think straight for some reason. Were the battles getting to him? Was the undesirable old age getting to him? The butler didn't know. Only time would tell. Tomorrow he gets to see Ash again and teach him the ways of being a king. Nothing will stand in his way!

"Sir, a message from the royal guards of Kalos." A guard whispers quietly not to worry the soldiers around them. Ben frowns and nods. "They say that they want to have a temporary truce for now until the cloaked people are gone. Don't know why, but I think it's a trap."

Ben found himself taking off his gloves and putting them in his pocked. A habit he does when he finds himself in a tricky situation. This could end with the slaughter of his men? This could even end badly for him? But he knew the sacrifice, and wanted to know that he protected Ash in doing so.

"Tell them this; If they want to have a truce, they have to obey my orders. They are on Kanto's soil." The butler says thoughtfully as he yawns and turns towards his tend. "If they indeed trick us, then we are going to war. Much as I hate to say that."

"Yes sir!" the guard yells.

 _Be careful Ash. I will be there soon._

* * *

"Serena, about last night- I," The raven haired boy starts as they walk on a path to a forest. He looks down at his feet and feels a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For whatever I did to make Clemont think those things."

Serena sighs but smiles at the prince. She finally told him about her argument with Clemont (while Bonnie was still getting ready). She felt his eyes on her before letting them fall to the ground once more. The honey blond reaches for the prince's hand for comfort, but retracted it at the last second. She blinks, _why on earth would I try to hold his hand? I barely know him!_

"Serena?" Bonnie suddenly calls her as she makes her way over to her friend. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." The young girl asks making the older girl smiles warmly at her. Bonnie was almost like a sister she never had, (besides the little brother she left in Kalos). They went through everything together. Even now, Bonnie and Serena with Ash are going on an adventure to save Clemont.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bonnie. Ash," She says getting the princes attention rather quickly. She whispers in a low voice so that the youngest wouldn't hear, "you don't need to apologies. We are friends no matter what."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He whispers with a grin before nodding towards the forest. "We should get to a clearing before nightfall. That way we stay hidden from those cloaked people." He says before looking at Serena once more and nodding as he takes the lead.

Bonnie gives the princess a curious look. "What was that about?" She asks obvious to the whole whispering thing. She then smirks at her, putting her hands on her hips as Dedenne attempts to mimic her. "Do you like Ash?" she asks softly in a teasing tone.

Serena blushes red and turns Bonnie around as the little girl giggles. "N-n-no not by a long shot." She whispers as she feels the little girls giggles make her body vibrate. The boy in front of them didn't seem to notice them talking, or was just ignoring them. That made Serena sigh in relief.

Then Serena saw Ash turn around with a wild grin. "This spot will work perfectly! I'll set up the tents while you can get firewood?"

Both girls nodded and went to find some branches that were on the ground. Ash sighs as he watches them leave while looking at Pikachu who was asleep in his backpack. He reaches him and carefully puts him on his jacket. The mouse Pokémon yelps in his sleep but turns over on his back. The prince smiles sadly remembering when Ben told him he was his fathers and mothers butler for the first time. It felt like years had gone by since then. The boy smiles at a memory that appeared in his mind and he starts to remember as he gets the tents ready.

 **Flashback:**

" _Uncle Ben, why are we in the forest during night time? I thought we were going to sleep at an inn tonight." Asks a very small Ash, at the age of six at the time._

 _A much younger man was with him looking at their backpack for supplies. He looks at Ash with a smile. "We are camping here for the night, Ash. It isn't safe to walk in the forest at night." He says pulling out the tent and Ash's sleeping bag. "Plus, we can't see the stars with all those lights of the city now can we?"_

" _No sir," The little boy shakes his head as he helped his uncle (Ben didn't tell him he was his butler yet) with the tent. "do you think I'll see my mommy and daddy?"_

 _The very question made Ben stop in his tracts and stare at the supplies in his hand in silence. The silence made the little boy worried if he said something wrong, but the man shook his head and smiles. He then lays the supplies down and faces Ash._

" _What do I say about your mom and dad, Ash?" He whispers the question so that the boy could know he was asking seriously._

" _Mommy and daddy are always with me, even when I can't see them." the raven haired boy smiles saying it as he looks up at the stars. A shooting star shot past them and the boy cries out, "Uncle Ben, look a shooting star!"_

 _The man chuckles while ruffling the child's hair. "Then lets make a wish, shall we?"_

 _Ash nods and closes his eyes. "I wish that I can someday be as brave as Uncle Ben and that I can be the best Pokémon trainer ever!" He says giggling as Ben looks at him._

" _That was a nice wish, Ash. Do you want to know what I wished for?"_

" _What was it, Uncle Ben?"_

" _To say thank you to your father and mother." Ben says before patting the boys head a little. "Now lets go to bed. We don't want to be grumpy at the next town do we?"_

" _No sir."_

 **End of Flashback**

The raven haired teen looks up at the stars and smiles. He then wipes a tear from his face before the two girls could see it. Ash sees Serena looking worried but then gives her a small smile which she returns. Bonnie stood their looking at them weirdly but shrugs it off.

 _Mom and dad, if you can hear me, please let me know that you're with Ben too._ Ash prays silently as he pulls out his sleeping bag before helping the girls with the fire. _I miss you guys._

"What is on your mind, Ash?" Serena asks looking next to her as she sat down on a log.

"Oh nothing," the boy says with a smile. "just a memory."

 **That ends the three-part event! I really thought of ending this chapter with a cliffhanger but thought against it. Your welcome!**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Age

**Sorry I didn't update the chapter like I do! I'm getting ready for college classes, and I'm trying to get better. I have a sinus infection so its not fun! I will try to post chapter 9 by Friday or Thursday because I'm off those days. But never mind that: enjoy Chapter 8!**

Two months have passed since Calem seen his sister and since then their mother was growing ill. Grace had no choice but give the crown to Calem, as he was already fit to be king. More fit than Serena, as Grace puts it. They never told Serena that when mailing letters to her. Calem was guilty for doing this to his big sister, but he knew that she wouldn't come back.

"Mother, I'm going to see Aria- Oh Arceus no." Calem yells attracting a guard's attention and soon everyone else's, including Lysander and Alain. The boys face was enough to make the guard act quick.

"Sire, please find Lysander and Alain. They will keep you safe." She says and running inside the room where the body of Grace was found. The cause of death was unknown at the time but Calem knew it just had to be one of the assassins. Those cloak people were sneaking into the castle almost every hour of the day, creating havoc in their wake.

The boy nods and runs over to Lysander and prince Alain. The red headed man was eying him with pity, while the dark-haired prince just acted like he didn't care. What is going on with Alain?

"Calem, you will now be the king of Kalos, mainly because Princess Serena hasn't returned yet." A butler to the family, Cyrus, says sadly as the boy nods his head. "What is your first order as king?"

Calem shook his head to clear it and then smirks over at Lysander. "Prepare for war."

Liam sat upright in bed. He hasn't been sleeping well at all lately. The nightmares weren't helping either. Brock was no help at all. The doctor merely suggesting a message to help ease his mind. The thought made the boy shudder in fear.

"Liam," somebody calls him from behind a door with a faint knock. "breakfast is ready!"

He heard his stomach rumble and rolls his eyes. The boy was already set to redeem himself as Brock's assistant, and researcher. He promised himself that he would make Ines pay for his pain.

When the boy came out of the room, the older man turns around with a pink apron and smiles at him. "Good your up. Now eat your food! We are going on an exhibition!"

Liam arches an eyebrow, "An exhibition? Where?"

Brock giggles, barely containing his excitement. "To see if the rumors about gym battles starting up again are true!" He yells throwing a banana into the air and almost hitting a Beedrill by mistake. "My great grandfather had a gym for rock types around Kanto and I want to find it! You have no choice but to help me!"

Liam rolls his eyes and frowns at the man. If the rumors were true then he would have to help Brock with locating the gym that his great grandfather had. Not liking the idea of having a depressed Brock finding the rumors to be false and making Liam work boring doctor stuff, made the boy almost certain that the man is going insane.

Lucario, his faithful partner and best friend, was by his side as Liam ate his breakfast. Brock took out two backpacks, and gave one to the boy.

"This is for if we get lost. Lucario will be with you, as I already told him to be on guard in case the cloaked people come back." The doctor says before shouldering his pack with a grin. "Let's go, I want to be in the next town by sundown!"

"Fine." The white-haired boy huffs walking with his partner Pokémon close behind.

The butler sighs and brushes his hand over his green hair in frustration. Why can't he do this right? Why must it be so difficult? Ben looks down at his army and narrows his eyes. It just had to come to war?

"Sir, are you alright? We can raid the barrier some other time." The butler looks next to him at his guard with a pokeball in his hand.

"No, just-" Ben exhales before breathing out. "lets do this."

"You heard the orders! Time to go!" The guard suddenly yells out sending out a Charizard and jumping on it. "For the glory of Kanto!"

"For the glory of Kanto!" The army yells as they run into the forest.

Ben narrows his eyes as he turns and walks away. _Ash must be worried sick about me? I promised him that I would be home by now, but that promise was shattered._ He thought trying to keep the disappointment thoughts from entering his head.

 _You're a coward Ben!_

 _You will never be a true butler!_

 _You were never my friend or my brother._

 _Your nothing like Cyrus!_ The final thought made his head hurt as he tries to keep his hands from shaking. That was his mothers last words before committing suicide right in front of him as a child. Cyrus was his older brother. Who now works for the enemy, Kalos. Ben felt torn between believing those thoughts, or thinking of Ash.

 _You know you sound like a butler, Uncle Ben?_

 _He will protect you!_

 _Uncle Ben, are we safe to come back in now?_

 _Someone you despise?_

What does "Someone you despise mean?" even mean? It doesn't even make any sense? Ben couldn't figure it out, but he felt odd suddenly. Almost like having his heart taken from him.

"Cyrus." Ben mutters quietly.

"Alright Froakie, are you ready for your punishment?" A man in a black uniform asks taking the frog like Pokémon by its arm.

"Fro!" The Froakie shouted using bubbles on him and making the man let go. It rushed off as the man growls in frustration.

"Not today! Mightyena, after it!"

Froakie ran up a tree and just barely dodged an attack from it. He knows that it has to find help. Not for himself, but for his friends back there. That hunter was going to sell them for profit.

"Pikachu, iron tail on Mightyena to make time for Froakie to escape!" A voice shouted as the frog turns to see a boy running along a path with two girls running after him.

Froakie felt a rush of air as a yellow mouse jumps onto a branch and dives at the bite Pokémon with a already metal tail. It then slams into the dark type. Froakie took its chance and leaps into the boys arms.

"Froakie!" he thanks and then uses frubbles to make the Mightyena stay on the ground. Pikachu walks up to Froakie and nods.

"Froakie, my names Ash and this is my partner Pikachu! The girls over there are Serena and Bonnie." The boy says smiling a bit while setting the water type down. "Why was that Mightyena attacking you?"

The frog Pokémon looks at them and then leads them on the trail where the hunter was. Serena looks at the Froakie and notices it had a wound. She would have to take care of that later, because a man in a black ski mask and body suit leaps in front of the group. Ash frowns before pulling out a pokeball and throwing it up, releasing a Charmander. He and the fire type stood protectively in front of Serena and Bonnie as Froakie growls a little.

"Because he disobeyed orders kid." The man hissed throwing a pokeball out. It released a Marowak. "Punish them with rage!"

"Maro!" the bone crush Pokémon nod once and was gone leaping through the air while flinging its club around. It was heading towards something in the distance and Fraokie seems to have a interest in it, because it follows it.

"You're a hunter aren't you?" Serena shouted as she pulls out a pokeball herself and releasing her fire type starter, Braixen. "I won't let you hurt these Pokémon! Braixen, flamethrower!"

"Why aren't you a smart girl? Be careful or I'll just have to punish you instead." The man smirks pulling out a knife. "Mightyena, bite!"

The dark wolf attacked Charmander from behind, biting his neck with his powerful jaws. Ash swallows as he looks at his fire type in guilt. He then glares at the man who was walking up to their group.

"Braixen, now!"

The fire type jumps in front of the man and smacks the knife out of his hands before covering him with flames. Serena closes her eyes as the fox Pokémon took her place beside her. On the other side of them, Charmander was already blasting the Mightyena off with his own flamethrower.

"I-I am not done yet! Marowak, headbutt on the girl!"

"You don't touch her!" Ash suddenly screams as Pikachu intercepts the bone keeper Pokémon with a volt tackle. He stood in front of her as they give a deadly glare at the man who had burnt marks all over his body. "Who are you and who are you working for?"

The man smirks, "I am a hunter who loves money. I sell Pokémon to the rich. That's my job, little prince."

"How did you?"

"I knew your parents. What a pathedic excuse for a king and queen. Good thing they are gone now, aye?" the man says smirking as the prince clenches his teeth. "You know its- "

"Shut up!" Ash yelled while giving the man a punch in the face making the man fall on his back again. "You don't know me. My parents were good people!"

"Did you ever meet them face to face?" the man asks suddenly while spitting up blood. The raven haired boy glares at him but shakes his head. "Then you don't see reality. My people must go through with little cash, little food and water to get through a day. I sacrifice everything to find Pokémon and sell them! Your parents had to step in my way."

The man stood up quickly and pushed Ash to the ground. He smirks at the boy and leaves without another word. Froakie arrives wearing a sincere expression before rushing to the boy's side. Serena and Bonnie were already there.

"You okay, Ash?" Bonnie asks holding up a canteen for him to drink. The boy smiles at her and takes it.

"Yeah, that guy knew my parents. But we can worry about that later! We need to help Froakie." The prince says noticing the frogs wound. Serena kneels down and puts ointment on the wound to make it less painful and wraps it up with cloth made for Pokémon. "Feeling better Froakie?"

"Froakie!" It yells before eyeing a pokeball beside him. He then pushes it towards Ash with his head. "Fro Froakie!"

"I think Froakie wants to come with you Ash?" Bonnie asks as she and Serena helps him up. Serena nods in agreement while the water type agrees with a smile on its face.

The boy grins and taps the pokeball making Froakie go inside. He then holds the pokeball up and looks happily at Charmander and Pikachu. "Alright, I caught a Froakie!"

"Char!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Good job Ash!" Bonnie yells excitedly while Serena giggles at her.

"Another Pokémon to help us search for Clemont." She says happily as the group agrees with her.


	9. Chapter 9: A Hope

Her eyes, hidden by her hood, were dark brown. Darker than the barks on the oak trees. She stood there in silence. Eyes watching the Deerling in the fields eating the grass silently. The woman wouldn't dare go near them. Not during this time of day.

Delia walks the other way, up towards the path where the house she and her family lived was nothing more than a memory. A dark, horrible, memory that she must live with for as long as she lives now. That day sent shivers up her spine, remembering her husband whispering kind words as they watched their house go up in flames. Then he disappeared from her arms. He was gone.

A tear slipped off her face, as she could hear a baby's cry in a distance. She couldn't figure out why she could hear it so clearly but remember that it could be an allusion. A cruel allusion. The brown-haired woman desperately wants to find her baby as soon as she wants to find the person behind the attack on their home. Where was her son now? Was Ben taking care of him?

"One day, Ash, one day I will find you. A mother never forgets her own child." She whispers turning towards the path where the field of Deerling grazed. "Just not today."

The sun was shining already when the lemon blonde first woke up. His eyes were bugging him, but he ignored them for now. Where was he? Clemont couldn't care less about his location. Who brought him here? That is what he wanted to know.

"Ah so your finally awake, Clemont?"

The boy jerks his head in the direction of where the voice came from. He couldn't get his eyes to focus at all. He was almost blind. He could hear fine but his vison was horrible.

"Do you know where you are?" The voice asks again, this time it was behind him.

Clemont feels a hand touch his shoulder but he couldn't relax at all. He felt ready to vomit as he slowly remembers what happened a couple months ago. The boy was regretting his words to the princess. Why did he let them take him? Who's them?

"A pity you wouldn't know. You will be sacrificed to Zapdos in a week." The voice, Clemont registered as a female, said with a fake sadness in her voice. "Team Darkrai will be forever grateful for your contribute."

"W-what?" Clemont couldn't speak as the cloaked person behind him made him uneasy. He could hear someone laugh and felt his body shake.

"Your vision will be better in do time. You won't go completely blind." They said and the woman behind him scoffed, making him flinch.

"Honestly, could you ever shut up and let him figure out on his own!" She yells making Clemont frown. She sounds familiar?

"No problem, Ines."

 _Now that name is familiar. Liam told us that name because he was controlled by her. Why does everything happen to me?_ The boy felt himself get pushed into a dark area and lands roughly on the stone floor. _Do I always have to land on my face?_

"Sleep tight, sacrificial lamb!"

Ash held onto Bonnie as the little girl was already asleep. Serena walks beside them as they enter a clearing. Without saying anything, the prince gently woke the little girl up. She groans a bit before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Bonnie, hey, Bonnie. We are going to be entering a village soon. Mind giving my arms a break?" He teases as he tries not to laugh at the tired girl in front of him.

"Fine *Yawn* I will." She says willingly earning a giggle from Serena.

"Just think Bonnie," she starts looking over at Ash. "we will have actual beds to sleep on!" Serena says excitedly.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse on her shoulders agrees smirking at Ash. The boy just merely ignored him and strolled further in front of the group.

It hasn't been a day yet, and the events from a day ago were still fresh in his mind. That hunter knew his parents. How weird is that? The other reason is that he just can't figure out why he was angered by that man when he threatened Serena. Why did he punch him? Was he feeling ill?

Those events won't stop bugging him. Serena was threatened, yes, but the reason why he reacted was another question. Why did it matter? She was just a friend that he saved from drowning. Right. No more than a friend.

The forest opening was expanding and then finally a village appeared. It was just a simple village with old cottage homes and a few big buildings for stores and inns. To Ash's relief, there was a Pokémon Center next to the inn. He can get Froakie and Charmander checked up! All his worries were gone. Or so he thought…

"Hey isn't that the prince?" someone yells pointing to their direction as the trio enters the village.

Ash tries to remain calm, but it was very clear that he was sweating. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looks at Serena in relief.

"You must be mistaken? This boy is not the prince. He is uh- a fisherman!" the honey blond says as the villagers gather around their group. It was no use; the crowd grew larger and larger. "A fisherman with Pokémon that need help!"

"The prince doesn't fish! He doesn't even have Pokémon!" One old woman shouted earning a cry of "Yeahs" in her favor. "Can't you see those beautiful brown eyes? Clearly those aren't a fisherman's, but a prince."

Serena was about to respond when Ash took her arm and put his face dangerously close to her ear; "I have a plan to lure the crowd into a frenzy to give us time to escape. Just go along with it." He whispers feeling her body relax next to his. He stands up straighter and offers her his hand which she takes.

"Good people of Kanto, please be respectful to your future queen!" He yells squeezing her hands, trying to keep his nerves from showing. The crowd wasn't so entertained with that, as they were murmuring to themselves. "I, Ash Ketchum, future King of Kanto, will marry Serena from- uh Kanto!"

Serena could feel her face heating up as the boy next to her was feeling the same. Ash normally doesn't speak about his royal statues. Why did he take this rout? Does he like her or something? The honey blonde could feel Bonnie's teasing grin from behind her.

"Where's the ring, then!" a villager, a brown spiky haired boy, yells out. "We want proof!"

"Gary, settle down." A red-haired girl snaps smacking the boy upside the head.

"Geez, Misty. Can't I say my opinion?" the boy, Gary, grumbles nursing his head a bit while rubbing it.

Ash then smiles, as if recognizing the boy and the girl. He lets go of Serena's hand (much to her disappointment) and rushes over to them, making the crowd gasp. The honey blonde shook her head with a smile before taking Bonnie's hand and walking over to the group.

"Gary, Misty? Its good to see you guys again!" The raven-haired boy chuckles as he smiles at the two. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"Yeah, five years of no adventures!" Gary complains making the other laugh a bit.

"Five years of having to put up with Gary's memes. Seriously, Ash where have you been?" Misty asks worriedly glancing around her as the villagers now were walking away. "Where is your butler too?"

"Oh, Ben and I have been traveling. But Ben and I got separated, and then I found Serena and Bonnie which I'm helping to find their missing friend." The boy says looking over at the honey blond for help, but she just stared at him in shock. Was she surprised about the lie? When he took a glance at Bonnie, that turned out to be a mistake as she is now grinning like a mad person. "He has lemon blonde hair. He was taken by a group of people in cloaks. Have you seen them?"

Gary lifted his chin and smirks a little. Ash starts sweat dropping a bit, knowing what he's probably going to say. "Why, are you interested in this boy?"

"Ew, Gary knock it off! I am just helping some friends out. Besides, I'm not into relationships right now."

Misty raises her eyebrows, "Then why did you tell the whole village that you and Serena were engaged?" she asks teasingly as a small smirk was coming into view on her face.

"T-that was just to get the villagers off our backs! It doesn't really matter now. Besides we are way to young to get married." Ash hisses as his face gets red in embarrassment. He quickly turns his back on the group and shakes his head. "Did you really think Ben would be pleased about me finding someone with no royal history?"

Serena went wide eyed at his words and shrunk back. She could feel her heart breaking in two. All the emotions they went through meant nothing to him. It was like a candle flame that stayed still instead of moving side to side. She felt broken. Nobody could redeam her now. Maybe Alain was better after all? Even now, she began to be pulled back into reality; where hearts shatter, and dreams are crushed.

"Ash, you shouldn't say things like that." Gary whispers surprising everyone except Serena. "Ben would understand."

"Really Gary," Ash shot back, getting a little frustrated now. "now you're being a love expert when it's obviously not needed. Do you really think I have a chance? My parents were _royalty_? Why does my love life matter to you!"

Misty looks at the honey blonde in worry but found her already walking away towards the forest. She doesn't fully understand her yet, but she was Ash's friend, so Serena was her friend too. The red head glared at the raven haired who stopped talking. The moment he found her missing, his annoyance vanished instantly, and turned into a look of worry.

"Look Ash, I may not know Serena personally, but it seems that you broke her. If what your saying is true, then I would watch your back. Let's go Bonnie!" Misty calls the lemon haired girl as they head into the forest.

Ash stood there with the most worried some look on his face. He took a step forward, but Gary grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere bud. We are going to the tavern." The brunette says dragging the boy towards a big building. "We have to talk."

 **So everyone, hope you like this chapter. Sorry Amourshippers, your ship isn't looking too good. On the bright side, Delia is back! I lied about killing her off. She is going to have a huge role in the coming chapters. So stay tuned for that!**

 **My updating schedule is out of whack because of college now, but do not worry! Your Scyther always has a plan! :D**

 **Read and review responsibly!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Wonderful World

_**So, in the last half of the chapter, there is a moment that I felt needed a song to make the point clear. It's a very important moment. Please listen to the song while reading it:**_ _watch?v=GE9p0Mugsi4_

Serena felt heartbroken. Her friend, Ash who was the prince of Kanto, managed to break her heart not once but twice. First, when they were six he didn't even remember her, and second when he denied having feelings for her. Just thinking about it made it even more painful.

"Serena, I'm sure Ash didn't mean anything like that." Bonnie says, startling her a bit but then relaxed as soon as she saw Misty with her. The honey blonde turns the other way before Misty could see the tears.

"I am sorry to make you worry. It hurts knowing that he doesn't feel the same way. I'm an idiot for actually believing him." Serena says sobbing now as Misty walks over and stood beside her. She pulls the younger girl in her arms and offered kind words to get her to calm down. "Its my fault for not telling him my past sooner."

"Your past?" The red head asks in surprise as the honey blonde nods.

Bonnie on the other hand, face palmed with a groan. The lemon blond girl gave the girl a soft smile. "We aren't from Kanto at all. Serena, is the princess of Kalos." She whispers so no one hears them talking.

Misty's eyes widen but she doesn't say anything for a while. Finally, she spoke "Why is the princess here then? Shouldn't you be doing royal duties."

"I guess you have the right of an explanation. It all started a few months ago…" she says as she explains the situation. Why she doesn't want to go back. Why she wants to stay away from having to have blood on her hands. Finally, she told Misty that she was trying to find her father, the king who went missing after her brother was born. He was a good king who never made his country go to war. How her mother wanted power. Bonnie told her how she and Serena were saved by Ash and Brock. Which then Serena told Misty about Clemont and how he disappeared. "That's why I must leave. I must leave Ash before he breaks my heart again."

"No one is leaving!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the forest.

The girls turn towards the voice in surprise as the person walks unsteadily on their feet. Another person was keeping them leveled up but was failing desperately. Serena gasps as she quickly recognized the person being Ash and Gary. Obviously the prince was drunk because he was mumbling incoherent words. Clearly, Misty wasn't having any of it, because she stomped her way up to the two boys with a death glare.

"Why is Ash drunk?" She grabs Gary's ear and pulls him towards her. Ash lost his balance and fell on the groan. "Don't you think the prince would know not to drink when he's underage! You idiot!"

"Misty, calm down, it wasn't me who spiked his drink. It was someone at the bar did!" The brunette groans as he winces in pain. "Owowowowowowowow! My ear!"

"You shouldn't have brought him to the bar then!" Misty yells pulling him over to a drunken prince by the ear. She looks at the raven-haired boy before turning to look at Serena. "Let's take him to the inn before a villager finds out. We need to find out who this guy who spiked Ash's drink is."

The honey blonde looks at the boy she was angry at but her anger fades away as he looks at her. The brown eyes that stole her heart were innocent. He tried getting up but fell backwards onto his butt. Pikachu was already on Bonnies shoulder who stood on the opposite side of Misty. She sighs, looks like she had to help him.

"Heyyyyyy girl," Ash slurs as Serena helps him up. "watcha doing? Want to be my wifo?"

If it wasn't so serious the group would be laughing at him, but they weren't. Instead they were looking at Serena in worry.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes, "lets take you to the inn and shut you up." She whispers harshly at him and then proceeded to drag him away.

Misty, Gary, and Bonnie look at each other and sighs. This is going to be a long day.

 **A couple hours ago**

 _Ash and Gary walked into the bar and sat down at one of the booths. Already, the raven haired boy was regretting it as he puts his hands on his face. The waiter came, and Gary gave her the order for him and his friend. The brunette then looks at Ash seriously._

" _Serena cares about you, you know. I know you care about her." He started as the prince doesn't move his hands. He then decided to talk again. "You are hiding your feelings, aren't you?"_

 _Ash then glares at him with an exasperated sigh before eying the drinks that the waitress brought them. "You want me to drink this? It looks gross."_

" _Don't ask me what it is? It's the only none alcoholic drink on the menu here. Now answer my question."_

" _I like her okay. I was just under pressure! Its not everyday you get swamped by villagers." Ash hisses and takes a sip of his drink. He then coughs a little with a degusted look on his face. "Ugh, what the hell! Gary, you told me it wasn't alcoholic?"_

 _Gary looks at him and then at his drink, which was half way gone. He then turns around as somebody was walking out of the tavern. The sound of the prince falling to the ground made him come back to reality._

" _Ash!"_

 **Now to the present.**

"So, you never saw the person? Did you ask the waitress about the drink?" Misty asks as they were sitting in one of the rooms inside the inn. Gary shook his head while looking down at his feet. "Well, looks like we have to find answers then."

The group decided to put Ash on the bed as he was already unconscious. Pikachu was laying beside his head. He was anxious for his friend's safety. Serena on the other hand was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Her eyes were fixed on the raven-haired boys sleeping form. Bonnie was on the other side of the bed, by Pikachu and was dozing off already.

"Misty, I will go talk to the tavern owner. You just keep everything steady here. It was my fault for bringing him there, so its only fair if I do it." Gary says looking at her before hearing a knock on their door.

Misty got up and went to open the door. She was surprise when a white-haired boy around Bonnie's age barged in. Another man came into the room after him before looking at the boy in the bed.

"Oh, Ben is going to kill me." The man mumbles before nodding at Misty and Gary. "I'm Brock, the Royal Doctor. This boy next to me is my assistant, Liam."

Serena stood up at that and walked over to Brock. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The doctor looked surprised at her and then nodded. He looks at the white-haired boy for a moment. "Liam, stay here and keep Ash company. I'll be back."

When the doctor and honey blond hair girl were out of the room, Serena spoke first. "I need to get a ride back to Kalos. Can you help me?"

Brock blinked in surprise and then clears his throat. "Serena, didn't you tell me that you were a refugee from there? First off, Clemont needs you and your just going to leave? That's not right." He whispers as the girl huffs and tells him everything that she told Misty. For a moment the man didn't speak. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "I think I need to report this to Ben when he gets back. You are the princess of Kalos who is commiting treason against her own country. This is serious news."

Serena starts sweating as Brock puts a finger on his chin. Her fears were losing Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash (she did not want to admit that though) and she didn't want to hurt them anymore with her selfish desire. Before she could think anymore, the door opened revealing a sleeping Bonnie in Misty's arms.

"We are going to bed. I'll take Bonnie to her room." She says smiling before leaving the two to converse some more.

Serena inhales as Brocks gaze falls on hers again. "Serena, Ash doesn't need anymore pain. He already lost his father and mother when he was just a babe. He relied on his butler err more like his uncle at the time, and now he's gone. He only has you, Gary, Bonnie, Misty, and myself to look after him and stay by his side. So, if you want to leave that's fine. But just think of other people before yourself. I'm sure Clement would think the same way." The dark-skinned man says before walking back inside the room.

The honey blonde narrows her eyes and a single tear slid from her face. Now with those thoughts in her head, Serena started thinking about her friends back at the castle in Kalos. Are they looking for her? Have they given Calem the crown instead of her? Shauna, her maid, no her best friend was probably getting a lot of work now that she didn't have the princess to worry for. Was she worried about her?

 _What should I do? I don't like leaving them, but I feel like I have too. I'll talk to Misty about this once I apologize to Ash first._ The honey blond thought as she opened the door watching Brock check the boy for any injuries. Ash was still asleep. Which means she could still think about her decision.

"Don't overthink too much," Liam whispers as he sits on a chair next to the door. Serena jumps but relaxes as the now calm boy sighs in boredom. "you may be alright with your decision but think about how it will affect others. I barely know you, so I don't really care."

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Just don't make a mistake, okay? I don't like hearing girls cry." Serena quirks an eyebrow as Liam gets up and walks out of the room when Brock stood up from the bed.

"He's going to need some water when he wakes up. But other than that, he's fine. If you need me, I will be in the rooms next to Bonnie, Misty, and Gary's." He whispers walking away. "Night."

"Night." Serena mumbles as she walks into the room where the prince was laying.

She felt sick to her stomach as the nerves consumed her. Her eyes start watering as she sat down beside the bed in the chair she was in before. Why does this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it be somebody else! If her father wouldn't have gone missing, then this wouldn't be happening. _If_ is a strong word nowadays.

A stir stopped her in her tracks as she looks over at the bed. Ash's eyes were open and were staring up at the ceiling. That didn't freak out Serena, no. It was the tears that Ash has running down his face. He slowly sat up in bed as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Serena, have you ever been in a dream that felt like reality?" He suddenly whispers not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Pikachu was beside him instantly, and the prince reached out to pet him. "A dream no, a wonder world that you created. I finally saw my dad. I saw Scyther there. I knew at that moment I wouldn't want to leave that place."

Serena stares blankly at him and wonders if he hit his head on a rock. It wasn't until he looks at her with those shining chestnut eyes of his. He then slowly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Then I saw my mother, who told me that she was waiting for me at the ruins of my home. The home that Ben took me from. She told me that she was alive because of my fathers sacrifice."

"Ash," the honey blonde starts but the prince wasn't listening anymore. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him. Her body felt warm after that as he feels her relax for a second. "what was this world like?" she whispers laying her head on his shoulder.

"A wonderful world. All the nations of the Earth were happy, and no wars or battles were fought. Kalos and Kanto were united at last. We were heroes. Me, you, Clemont, and Bonnie are heroes because we prevented something that could have ended the world." He responded softly as he continues the embrace. He held her there as night fell on them, and the rooms light was the moon shining in. "We were together and that is how we united the two countries. Believe me its hard to understand at first, but- I feel like its possible."

Serena stopped him by pulling herself out of the embrace and standing up. She then looked down at Ash who stared at her with eyes full of worry and hurt. Perhaps he felt the same way now? It was almost like he read her mind. Could it have been the dream he was in?

"Ash, I need to tell you something that could test our friendship in many ways- "

"You're a princess of the enemy country. I know." Ash spoke softly as the honey blond's eyes widens in shock. "I heard you talking to Misty in the forest while I was intoxicated."

She was quiet, but then a hand lays softly on her head. Serena sees the prince give her a small smirk. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Are you kidding me? You have no need to apologies. I am at fault for not remembering you. We met when Ben took me to Kalos one time. Of course, I didn't know I was a prince back then, but I saw you playing in the fields. You got a cut from a rose and I took you to Ben for help."

The girl's eyes widen as memories of that day came back to her. Serena had been playing with Calem's Treeko for a while before she decided to run into the field of roses. She remembers her legs getting scratched up from the roses thorns, and how Ash suddenly appeared next to her helping her out of the field. He then took her to his uncle for help. She remembered he had to leave her because they had to leave, but he promised her that they would come back for a visit.

Tears formed in her eyes as she embraces the boy while sobbing into his shoulder. He found her and saved her a second time. She was so happy to notice the door silently opening.

"Serena, I- "Ash starts to say but he felt paralyzed now. "can't move." He whispers before passing out.

"I finally found you, Princess Serena." A voice growls in the doorway of their room.

 _ **Now that is what I call a cliffhanger! Man, you really thought I would not have at least one cliffhanger in this story? You guys are weird XD**_

 _ **Please don't kill me for that cringe moment with Serena and Ash! They finally remembered their first meeting. I'm happy now!**_

 _ **Who is that voice? What was Ash going to say? Why did Gary bring Ash to a tavern only to get him drunk?**_

 _ **You just must wait and find out next week!**_

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Prison

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. My classes are getting busier now, so I might have to update on Friday's now. Sorry. Anyways, on to Chapter 11!**

Ash woke up hours later, his body full of pain. Pikachu was next to him with those big eyes staring at him with worry. His head hurt, but the days events still fresh in his mind. He was going to tell Serena something before something paralyzed him. He then blacked out then.

"It was a struggle." Liam announces to the room as he looks over the evidence on the floor: a burnt mark. "Serena must've sent out Braixen to keep her and Ash safe? The attacker must have a fire type as well."

"Do you really think that? I mean, its possible with what Ash told us. We would have to look for any suspicious looking people in the city." Brock says before looking at a waking Ash. He arches an eyebrow at him. "We would like to know more about what happened last night, sire?"

The prince wasn't listening to him anymore. He was in his world now. Her scent was strong on his shoulder. That's all he could think about. Her scent. How he wanted to tell her how he felt about her for so long. Serena… Princess of Kalos. That felt strange on his tongue. Ash knew that he had to save her. He needed her. He never thought about love at first, but now he had a strong desire for it.

For her.

He felt alone for so many years after he had met her. How much he missed her. The boy knew now how much he needed her here with him. He _must_ save her. She saved him by calling him her friend not because of his statues, but because she cared so deeply for him. He wanted to return the favor for so long now. He just never imagines being like this.

Pikachu shocked him with a lightening bolt to get him out of his daydream. Ash looks at his companion before looking at Brock.

"Serena is out there, and you want me to just sit here?!" He shouted surprising everybody in the room even himself. "She is probably badly injured or worse! I need to go after her."

Gary steps up, "With no clues where her kidnapper could possibly be? No offence man, but I don't want to go out without knowing where I should look first." He whispers giving his friend pity. The raven-haired boy gives out a frustrating groan.

"Then let's go find some clues!" He growls as he stands up and starts walking towards where his clothes were. "Come on, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse calls jumping on the boy's shoulder.

Ash then turns his back on them and slams the door on his way out, his new clothes now placed in the bathroom. "Look, I appreciate you guys trying to help me. I really do. But I need to do this on my own. I will send you information on the location when I find it."

Before anyone could respond, Ash walks out the door with his new clothes and backpack on. His hand was on his belt where he kept Froakie, and Charmander's pokeballs. He then runs towards the inns exit with only one person on his mind; Serena.

"I will ask you again girly! Where _is_ Delia Ketchum!"

"I will answer again! I _don't_ know!" Serena cries as the person behind her pulls on her hair making her cry out in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

The man in the dark cloak chuckles, "Too make a future with war and bloodshed! I just have to prevent you from marrying Ash!"

Serena couldn't tell if her face was heating up with a blush or just by fear. She was scared. Ash was probably looking for her. She couldn't tell where she was. It was too dark to see.

The man then threw her into the wall, and then proceeded to kick her stomach. Serena cried softly trying to hide her fear from the man. She couldn't see his facial features because he was wearing a dark mask.

"S-stop it." She pleads as she feels warm liquid on her face where she contacted the wall. She couldn't move. She was in too much pain.

"Y-you let her go!" Somebody shouted on the other side of the room.

Serena lifted her head up as the man turns around to glare at the person in the shadows. That person walks into the light and that moment made the honey blondes heart leap. It was Clemont. He was alive. Well kind of. His whole body was covered in bruises, and his tunic was shredded.

"Look blondie, step any closer or the girl gets it!" The man shouted grabbing the honey blond by the hair. "I mean it!"

Clemont didn't respond at first but took off his shoes and picking something up inside one of them. Serena's eyes widen as she notices it was a pokeball. The blond-haired boy throws it up and out comes Luxray.

"Ray!" the gleam eyes pokemon suddenly roars making the man drop Serena on the floor. "LUXRAAAAAAAY!"

"That's right, Luxray. Time to get revenge! Wild charge!"

"Liam! Liam, wake up you dolt!"

The white haired boy suddenly snaps up awake as the lemon blond girl nearly falls off the bed in surprise. Liam shakes his head and glares at a laughing Bonnie. He sees Brock smirking at him from the corner of the room.

"What!" The boy snaps as he jumps out of bed while putting Lucario's pokeball on his belt.

Brock stops smirking, "You fell asleep after Ash left. Bonnie was beside you-"he starts but got interrupted by Liam's gasp.

"You're the idiot that decided it was a good idea to keep a seven year old kid up at night! Let alone, let a girl who probably has cooties on her, by me!" The boy screeches as he glares at a confused Bonnie. "Stay away from me." He says more quietly now making his way towards the door.

The lemon blond rolls her eyes amusingly then, "Looks like sleeping beauty needs his nap after all."

"I HEARD THAT!" Liam screams slamming the door behind him.

Brock shakes his head chuckling a little as he turns to face Bonnie. "We need to follow Ash. We don't know where he's heading, but he possibly will get lost."

The lemon blond girl nodded her head as the dark skinned man walks out of her room. She then sighs. She missed her friends. Serena was like an older sister, besides Clemont. Ash was a role model towards her, not just because he was a prince, but because he was her friend also.

Then came Liam. He was a whole different story. Even though Bonnie and Liam couldn't get along, never meant she wasn't his friend. He was her friend that was her age. He had a Pokémon that can fight better than Dedenne can on its own. Maybe if she wasn't so girly towards him, then he could help her train Dedenne for battling.

 _That idea won't work at all,_ Bonnie thought smirking a little, _he's a total block head._

"Hitmonlee, double kick!" The man shouted as he stood confidently while smirking at Clemont. The fighting type slams into Luxray with its feet swinging at it.

The lion got up slowly, lack of training because of being in a cramped space all day, was finally getting to him. Clemont looks at his electric type before wiping sweat off his brow. Serena was laying down behind the man and looked to be in pain. If they could knock out this guy and escape…?

"That's enough, Max! Stop taking out your frustration on the prisoners." A girl shouted opening the door, making the engineer shout out. She had brown short hair, and a red outfit (her Advanced outfit) and was holding… keys.

"Luxray, tackle!" Clemont commanded as the lion dove at the girl making her drop something in the process. "Don't let them shut the door!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, MAY!" The man, Max, screams rushing to the girl. "Hitmonlee, tackle that girl!"

Clemont cussed as the fighting type leaps at the honey blonde girl who was shaking in fear now. He missed his chance on getting the key, but Luxray had it under the control. He simply hit it in his mouth, as he sends out a thunder shock at the surrounding humans. The engineer runs to his pokemon.

"Luxray, I will tie them up, go and help Serena." He says at his loyal pokemon who nods before electrocuting the pokemon near by who threatened to hurt him and Serena.

Firstly, the girl and boy were still unconscious as Clemont tied them both up with some blankets that he had in the corner. It was a few days before the ceremony and the beatings were in fact getting lesser as the days go by. Secondly, his best friend was here. Serena, of all people, was laying passed out on the floor.

"Luxray, lead the way. Don't hesitate on attacking the guards if you see them!" Clemont commanded as he carefully puts Serena on his back. She groans and winces in pain as she frowns. "Don't worry, Princess. I am here." He whispers as he rushes for the room to get their Pokémon and belongings.

They were underground, Clemont notices as he feels the stones crackle underneath his feet. They were halfway out of the building, and still couldn't find the room where his and Serena's pokemon were. _It has to be somewhere! A underground prison has to have a underground storage facility!_ He thought in frustration as he carries an unconscious Serena on his back. _I need to take Serena to a hospital before she loses too much blood. I hate the thought of looking at blood._

"Luxray lux!" The gleaming eye pokemon cries as it dives at Clemont.

"Chespin!" A familiar voice of one of his pokemon made the boy almost drop Serena. "Ches ches!"

"Bun bun!" Another one of Clemonts pokemon shouted as he tries to find their location.

 _Luxray looks agitated. I wonder if its feeling okay?_ The engineer thought as he places his free hand on the lions mane. "Luxray, we need to find them. They are close!" he whispers getting excited as he keeps close to his pokemon.

"Brai!" A familiar flame was in front of them then, as Clemont and Luxray both stopped in their tracks.

In front of them were his and Serena's pokemon. All were in cages with blue energy flashing indicating that those were the bars. Chespin and Bunnelby got excited when they spotted Clemont. Serena's Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham, were excited and a bit concern for the honey blond on the engineers back but were still happy to see Clemont.

The lemon blond took a deep breath as he lays Serena down on the floor in a sitting position, and then looks at the pokemon in the cages. "Time to work." He whispers as he pulls out his tools that he stole from one of the guards.

"Ben, we are going to intercept the enemy!" A guard yells holding his sword in one hand, and a pokeball in the other. "Give us your orders?"

The butler inhales deeply while closing his eyes, and exhales. His Poliwrath was in a battle stance in front of his trainer. "Let's do this and pray for survivors this time." He whispers as he watches the soldiers Charizards use flamethrower at the wall of the prison. Ben closes his eyes as he watches the enemy start attacking at his men without hesitation. If only he could keep his promises to Ash?

"Sir, we found two prisoners! A boy and girl! They are trying to escape with their pokemon!" A soldier yells before pointing at the other soldiers next to him. "Don't just stand there, help them!"

 _Ash,_ the butler thought as he runs after the soldiers. Poliwrath running beside him. _Please tell me it isn't you?_

"Hey, isn't this Princess Serena of Kalos?" A guard pointed out.

 **Another cliffhanger! Well your going to not like next chapter. Its gonna tear at your heart strings. Ha!**

 **Yeah, I put Serena in a situation where Clemont makes an electrifying comeback! I think a pokeball is small enough to fit in Clemont's shoes. Luxray didn't enjoy it though. Our favorite butler is back, and is fighting a war? Yep, Kalos and Kanto are officially starting WW3. Its important to the plot.**

 **I had to end the chapter with a guard revealing Serena as Kalos's princess. Ben doesn't know that she is Ash's friend, and never heard of him saving her. He is going to be surprised!**

 **May and Max are fighting on the wrong side?! What! You will find out why next time!**

 **Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Mother

Ash knew his way back to the castle better than anyone. He, Pikachu, Charmander, and Froakie were quickly on their way there. They have heard the news from a couple of gossip girls at an inn where they were staying for the night. The boy wrote a letter to Brock in hopes that he would receive it in time.

Serena, his best friend, was going to be executed along with her friend Clemont. Ash knew none of the reasons why the guards would do that without his consent, or it was from someone he looked up too? Could it possibly be Ben? The raven haired boy silently knew that he never told his butler about Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. He should've done something.

The stone walls were clearer to see now with no trees for a mile in a half. The prince took off for the wall while trying to get a guard's attention. It wasn't working out for Ash as his voice was raspy from the dry air everywhere. His mind was only set on getting Serena and Clemont safely away from death.

Pikachu's ears perked up as Charmander and Froakie both stopped. They were in combat mode as they created a circle around the prince. Ash was alert as well as he heard fighting in the distance.

"Pikachu, go and find Ben! Charmander, Froakie, and I are going to find where the fighting is coming from." He whispers to his loyal friend as he watches the mouse nod and dash into a bush.

Ash watches the electrical mouse for a few minutes and then straightens his back up. A grin played onto his lips despite having a bad feeling for his friends. He inhales before looking at his two partners who were waiting for orders.

"Let's go." He says running to the eastern side of the wall where the sounds of fighting were heard.

"Charizard, mega evolve!" Alains voice shouts as Calem eyes him warily. The dark and blue dragon appears roaring as they stand in one of the massive training halls. They have been training since Kanto declared war on them.

"Sceptile, mega evolve also!" Calem declares as he sees the amused expression from the other princes face. "Lets start it off! Leaf storm!"

"Tile!" the forest pokemon nods as it spins creating a massive tornado of leaves and debris. Together with Sceptile in the storm, the tornado heads over to Alain's Charizard.

"Smokescreen to escape and then use flamethrower." The black haired prince commanded quietly as he scowls a little. "Show them your speed!"

Calem smirks as his commade got himself confident and could see Sceptile smiling also. It was getting better. They all would be able to fight and win the war.

Charizard was out of sight as smokescreen became effective and the forest pokemon had no clue where it was. But when it depleted its tornado, the dragon type struck, burning the grass type. Calem looks at his partner in shock as Sceptile looks at him for a command.

"Leaf blade to escape!" He calls as his grass types arms turned bright as it energizes its attack. It struck the dragon type as it was powered up, making it draw back with a grunt.

"That was a risky move, Calem. Guess Sceptile was able to escape Charizard's flame." Alain says before smirking as he waves it off then. "Charizard, dragon claw! Lets finish it!"

"RAWWR!" the dragons claws turned bright purple as it rushes over to the grass type.

"Leaf blade, Sceptile!"

"How long have you been in Kanto?"

"I thought I told you already? Two months." Serena spoke timidly as she was standing next to Clemont, their wrists tied up, in front of a man with a butler's uniform on. "I am telling the truth about Ash! He is my friend, who saved me and Clemont from drowning."

"Look, I normally believe people that know my son, but please? The Princess of Kalos is my sons friend? Its just hard to believe. How can I know that you aren't some kind of hookers?"

"Because I believe that Ash could save my kingdom if we work together." Serena argued looking red as she told him everything about Kalos and how her mother wants to spread bloodshed all over the world. She also told him about her father and how he can restore order to Kalos. "Please, I told you everything."

"It's the truth mister." Clemont squeaks out as he trembles as the man looks at them in wonder.

They were so close on escaping the cloaked people. If only this butler that talked about Ash like he was a- a prince. Now it makes sense! This guy must be Ben, Ash's uncle and butler. How did they not notice?

"Please Ben, for Ash and the future of the world?" Serena whispers as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Well," the man looks at her in pity now as he steps back as if he's in thought.

"Pikapi!" a familiar mouse caught the attention of the butler as he looks up stunned.

"Pikachu," Clemont breaths as he looks at the honey blonde. "is Ash close by?"

"Ash, take me to him!" Ben demands calmly but his eyes said he was keeping the excitement from exploding. The mouse nods and then uses Iron tail to break both teens free. "You two are still under my watch. Stay beside me unless told so!" the man snaps at them as they nod.

Delia takes a deep breath as she throws a pokeball up in the air. Her opponent were two rouge soldiers who are on Team Darkrai's side. They both had Scyther's. That was surprising.

"Hey, look it who we got here Will?"

"Looking good Mistress Delia, but won't be good for long." The guards say smirking as the Scyther's advance towards Ash's mother.

"Scizor!" A bigger bug type, the evolved form of Scyther, called out as it uses it claws to slam the two bug types back into their trainers. Delia smiles as its steal claws returned to their normal red color.

"Good timing, Scizor. Now use night slash!" she calls throwing her hands in front of her as the pincer pokemon nods while rising in the air.

"Both of you, razor wind!" Both gaurds shouted.

Scizor was already there before they could move, slashing them and making them go airborn. It raises its head and performs its very own razor wind, the wind now in its favor. One of the Scyther's plumited down to the earth, knocking its trainer out cold in the process. The other Scyther dodged the attacks but looked really beaten up.

"Char!"

Delia froze at that moment. Even Scizor seemed hesitant at first to look at the Charmander jumping out of the bushes. How could a Charmander wonder in on a battle without its trainer? Unless it was a trainer from the royal guard. But her theory wasn't correct, as a boy with raven hair and brown eyes, wondered into the clearing while looking around.

"Charmander, I thought I told you too- what is going on?" he asks curiously looking at the excausted guards and ex-queen and their pokemon for explanations.

"Young sire, please help a guard out with disposing this criminal! She attacked my brother and I out of nowhere!" The guard who had his Scyther leaning against him shouted pointing accusingly at Delia.

The old queen was too perplexed at seeing her son for the first time, that she had to have Scizor snap at her with his pincers to pay attention. Her son was alive! He has his very own pokemon! Her thoughts ran wild as she could hear his calm inhales of breaths. What is he going to do?

"I wasn't born yesterday. I could hear the battle from a mile away." Ash spoke calmly while taking a glance at Delia before looking back to the now nervous guard. "Who are you working for? Tell me and I may just let you and your friend there go."

"Even when your king, I will never obey orders from the likes of you! Scyther, razor wind!"

"Charmander, flamethrower!" Delia's son shouted as the fire type blew flames from its mouth making the Scyther fall on the ground with a massive burn spot on its chest. It slams his trainer and faints from the impact. The guard glares at the boy, returns the bug type, picks up his fallen friend, and dashes away. "We'll see them again for sure." Ash whispers, thanking Charmander and returning him to his ball, before turning around towards Delia.

"Ben taught you well I see." She whispers as Scizor eyes Ash curiously. "It's a shame I never got to see you grow up."

The raven haired boy looks at her with wide eyes. His body was shaken. How does she know Ben? What does she mean about never getting to see him grow up? The boy had so many questions. Why does this Scizor look familiar?

"W-who are you? How do you know Ben?" he asks as his voice gets dry. He had his hand placed on Froakies, and Charmander's pokeball's just incase this woman tries something.

Delia smiles and looks at Scizor. It nods and places something down by Ash's feet. It was the broken pokeball. "Would a mother ever forget her child?"

A lightbulb lit up in the boys head at that moment. His heart raced as he stares at her for a few seconds. He was still shaking, but tears started rolling down his cheeks. This was his mother! She was standing here, in the flesh. Did she come back from the grave?

"H-how?" Ash squeeks falling onto his knees as Delia slowly walks up to him.

"Your fathers Scyther evolved into Scizor to protect your father and I. Ralph was a brave man, but he died protecting the ones he love. We barely escaped, Scizor was badly injured so I had no choice but to return him to his pokeball. Team Darkrai knew where I was, and knew they needed young blood, so I disappeared into hiding. That's why I was declared dead at the scene." Delia says kneeling down in front of her son. She smiles sadly at him feeling what she felt long ago, pain. "Ben doesn't even know I am alive." She whispers as Ash looks at her in surprise.

"Your not telling me the whole story, but whatever. Its not important, what is important is why didn't you come see at all when we were traveling?" his voice broke as he held back tears.

"It was for your protection, Ash. I couldn't let Team Darkrai capture you. You were just a babe when we let Ben take you."

"Team Darkrai?"

"They are people who wear cloaks all the time to conceal their identity. They are extremely powerful. Anyone, including the guards, could be them. Even the ones closest to you, your friends even. They are very dangerous when together in a group." Delia says. "Look, I can tell you everything when we get to the castle, but we need to make sure no one is spying on us."

"My friends may not be what they seem?" Ash thought as he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Its true, Ash." His butler says as he moves aside to let the people behind him through. "We can't trust people anymore."

"Ash, please tell Ben that we are speaking the truth!" Clemont shouted panicking as he looks nervously at the butler.

"We are friends! Let us go!" Serena cries as she tries running over to Ash, but Ben held her back. Her head was covered in a ripped cloth as she tried to run to him. Her lemon blond friend was stunned and unable to move.

"You're not Ben." The boy says blankly as the butler looks at him in shock. "You're not my Uncle Ben."


	13. Chapter 13: A Imposter

Chapter 13: A Imposter

Serena blinks at Ash who stood near the castle. His hat was blown off from the wind and his arms were covered in scars. He looks horrible. But above all those things, Serena could see his confidence cast down to her as he glares at the man holding her.

"What do you mean it's not me? Come on Ash, you should know that I have many duties as the butler." The impersonator said while giving off a determined grin. Ash wasn't having any of it though.

"Ben is more trustworthy to people that say they are my friends!" Ash shouted as he looks at Pikachu who rushes to his side. "Ben is being controlled somehow." He mutters before turning to look at the imposter. He then locked eyes with Serena and nodded at her. That put the girl at ease a bit.

"Your right! I am not Ben!" The imposter shouted as he grins creepily making the honey blonde gulp. "That old man already gave his life to protect you. Ha, that fool thought I was giving him a promising future for his prince! What a baka!"

Ash's blood ran cold when he heard those words. His body went numb when he looks into his butler's eyes. They were cloudy, emotionless, but they were still Ben's eyes. The raven haired boy growls as he sees the imposter bring out a pokeball, Poliwrath's pokeball. Without hesitation, he stepped on it which shattered the ball to pieces. Ash's eyes widen in shock as Ben stepped back.

"Yo-you monster!" he cries as he rushes forwards but a mistied eyed Delia held him back. "How could you do that to your own partner? Poliwrath was your friend!"

"Ash, that's not Ben." His mother whispers weakly as she tries to keep her composure also. "He is being controlled."

"That water type was weak for me to handle. I should've ended it when I had the chance." The imposter said with a smile. "My master forbid me to do it though."

"BEN YOU CAN'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU! YOUR BETTER THAN THIS NO STRONGER THAN ANYONE I KNOW!" Ash screams desperately as he watches the man control his butler no his uncle all while holding his friends hostage.

"What pity. You actually think the old man can hear you? Zero can't believe it." The imposter "Zero" teases and breaks a grin and turns into a snarl. "But now I better leave with your girlfriend too."

"PikaCHUUUUUU!" The mouse screams as it unleashes a powerful lightning bolt all over Zero who lets go of Serena and Clemont. They both rushed to Ash's side as the man recovers while holding his head.

"Nice hit, but you will definitely be no match against big sis!" Zero shouted angrily while disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Ash couldn't stop his body from shaking. All his life, Ben who raised Ash all on his own since birth, was now under the control of a insane lunatic. _This_ Ben was no one compared to the one that taught him everything about Pokemon. This guy was a fake.

Serena could tell her friend was frustrated, but she kept her distance from him. She doesn't want any more arguments right now. He was so determined a couple of minutes ago, but now he seems to be deflated. Ben meant more to him than a butler something that she had with her maid, Shauna back home in Kalos. Sometimes, she has a feeling of regret for leaving her behind. She knows Calem is probably fulfilling her roles as future queen, but she wonders if he's actually being like her father when he was king; kind, honest, a hero.

But Ash was better.

Serena felt something warm in her hand. She looks up to see Ash holding her hand in his as he stares forward. She could feel her face heating up as he squeezes her hands. Delia notices it and frowns.

"We should rest and regroup with the others? I'm sure they are worried about you." She suggested as she puts both of her hands on Serena and Ash's shoulders. "Then we can look for answers about Zero."

After a minute of silence, Clemont looks around and asks worriedly "Hey, where's Bonnie?"

Delia, Ash, and Serena all looked around for the little girl. Was she with Brock? No one can find her, not even Dedenne. Clemont was busy looking where the young girl was last seen.

"Cl-Clemont? YOUR BACK!" a scream came afterwards then a big thud.

Ash, Delia and Serena ran to where they heard the loud thud and smiled in relief as they saw Bonnie smiling while on her brother's lap. Dedenne was on her shoulder while nuzzling Clemont. Liam was standing there with arms folded with Lucario standing beside him. His almost blonde white hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Bonnie… air." Clemont gasps as his sister hugs him tightly before letting go and looking up at him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine now my big brother is back! We can finally head to our journey with Ash now!"

Serena looks at the younger sibling with a smile as Ash smirks a little as well. They all were ready and looking forward to a journey together. Delia, however, had to break that up with a cleared throat.

"Ash come and rest at the castle at least. You must be all tired." Says Ash's mother who smiles at the group. They all grin, well except Liam, who just shrugs with a frown. They were all excited about going into a castle, especially Bonnie who practically was bouncing up and down as she was meeting the queen of Kanto.

Ash felt a feeling in his heart as he glances at Serena who walks over to Bonnie while chatting. Liam glances at her with a pleased look before turning around and disappearing from view. That boy is something. He shook his head as he finds Pikachu playfully pawing his cheek.

"What is it Pikachu?" the raven haired prince questions his buddy as he scratches the electric types head.

"Pika pi pik pika!" The yellow mouse answers pointing to the honey blonde wearing a little smirk earning a small blush from his partner. "Pikachu!"

"I don't know what your talking about bud." Ash mutters as Pikachu smacks him with his tail. "What the- ow!"

"Pipipipi." Pikachu laughs as he jumps off his partners shoulder and dashes for the castle.

Ash was going to follow him but another thought kept him back. Serena. Her head must be hurting. How did he not notice that? Does she think less of him now that he just noticed her injury? Does she hate him now?

With those thoughts consuming him, Ash fell behind the group. His hands were gripped tightly at his side. The one closest to him is making him think twice about trust. This evil group, Team Darkrai, could be anywhere. They have that power and they would use it against them. Against _him_. They already have Ben, which Ash knows for a start considering how well he can read eyes.

"Ash?" The voice of Clemont calls him from the entrance of the castle. The boy looks up with a smile while seeing Serena wait for him too. His heart swells seeing her smiling face as he hurries to meet them.

"I'm coming!"

When he got to them he immediately throws his arms around the two while grinning from ear to ear. He could see Serena turn red at the contact but wraps her arms around his waist as Clemont only offers a awkward smile. Together they walk into the castle for a well deserved rest. And for Ash and Serena a chance to reunite.

 **Hey guys and welcome to the end of 13! Sorry about having you guys wait a while for this chapter. Unfortunately the end is near but no fear the sequel is coming! I know you guys would enjoy having the sequel.**

 **The end of the chapter won't result in a lemon I tell you! So keep your dirty minds away. -_-**

 **Yes Ben is back, but he is not Ben but my totally obnoxious OC Zero. Hope you guys give me some pointers about his scene. I did not expect on giving him a debut yet, but thought this was a good plot twist (even though there will be a even bigger plot twist ahead) so look forward to that.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the story! Just a couple more chapters to go so lets remember too;**

 **Imagine the impossible,**

 **ScytherNoSwiping**


	14. Chapter 14: A Judgement

Chapter 14: A Judgment

Ralph waited until the fire consumed him as he watched his wife run out of the building with Scyther following close behind. The bug type keeping close to its new trainer. The emotions were everywhere. Darkrai could feel it too.

"So you want to be judged today, Darkrai?" Ralph asks narrowing his eyes as he started transforming to his physical form, Arceus. His red eyes glows as it stares down at the legendary Pokemon he once called his allies who is now working with the enemy. "I fear you would turn on us someday."

The pitch-black Pokemon turns its eyes over to Arceus from above the roaring flames. Its eyes closed suddenly making an aura of darkness in its wake. The flames start to grow around the two Pokemon, almost snaking around the legs of the alpha Pokemon, creating an unbreakable prison that no one can escape from. Darkrai releases the dark pulse.

"Judgment begins now." Arceus mutters as he closes his eyes and looks up into the sky.

Bright lights flash and before anyone could even blink, explosions were seen when a bright light emerged from the clouds. The attack from Darkrai was no match for Arceus's judgment as it was consumed by the light. The house, Arceus, Darkrai, and everything within a 300 mile radius was gone. But the alpha Pokemon spared only one person, Delia.

Ralph Ketchum, or should we now call him Arceus, vanished that night along with Darkrai. It is known Arceus turns into a human to have offspring of his own but made sure that he never overdid it. His only offspring was Ash Ketchum, or Prince Ash regarding his royal blood. He told Delia about his true form and promised he would tell Ash his identity when he was old enough. That never came though. Arceus is set to return when the moon covers the sun making Darkrai rise from the darkness in its wake. Only the legend of the sun and moon can stop it from passing through.

If they don't clash first with the gods of Space and Time first.

* * *

"Charmeleon, flamethrower. Froakie, frubbles!" Ash commanded his Pokemon as he starts training in the castles gyms. The boy has been training none stop after hearing that they are going to Kalos for an alliance meeting. The days have passed and the upcoming journey was about to take place. "Pikachu, iron tail!"

"Pika!" his faithful partner shouted as he jumps high in the air and slams into both Pokemon with a metallic silver tail. The impact made both the fire and water types fall backwards a few feet. Ash seems to like the attack because he smiles at his Pokemon.

"Great job guys, take five before we work on offense." the prince says as he hears the door creak open a bit. He turns his head to see Serena walking in with a bunch of sandwiches and other snacks on a plate.

The last few weeks doing nothing but train and heal were enough for the honey blonde as she now was healed up from the blow to the head. She was a bit taller than the raven haired boy and stronger as well. He could tell she was learning to adapt to the Kanto life. Clemont and Bonnie were adapting well as well. The siblings were beyond amazed when the queen of Kanto offered them a place to stay until their journey. They accepted the offer and were officially Kanto resistance.

"Looks like your training is paying off." Serena smiles at him as she sets down the plate of goods on a table. "Your mother is nice."

Ash blushed at that as he gives her a smile. The few weeks were nothing but torture for him when his mother decide to tease him with Serena. She often asks about their dates and how well he talks to her and stuff like that. Delia is a good mother, she just teased Ash every time he was alone away from Serena. As much as he knows it, he and Serena are friends. Right?

"Yeah, she often tells me that whenever she feels like teasing me." the prince mutters but kept his smile up as he stretches his arms above his head. He grabs one of the sandwiches and devours it without a second thought. "Dish ish good!" Ash praises his friend and went to get another one.

Serena grins at him with a slight blush as silence takes over. They were like that for a minute before Ash broke the silence. It was difficult for him when he looked at her remembering how he and Serena were telling everyone in the town that they were engaged. It made the boy blush just thinking about it.

"Serena promise me that we'll stay together? Even if this truce doesn't last as long as we hope for. I just have a feeling that this will be our last meeting. Weird right?" The raven haired laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head. He could see the honey blond turn to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "I just have a feeling that this won't be like the time when we met in Kalos. This is gonna be more bloody than normal."

"Ash just shut up about that stuff!" Serena cries suddenly making him look up in surprise. She was on the verge of tears as Pikachu jumps onto her shoulder putting his paw on her cheek for comfort. "We aren't going there to see you die alright. I am not going to let that happen because…"

Ash narrows his eyes as he still faced her. "I know." he whispers as he walks over and embraces her. He could feel her body relax as tears stream down her face and onto his shoulder. "I already know." He says softly kissing her head as she begins to calm down in his arms.

"Your going to be a excellent king."

"And your going to be a beautiful queen."

 **That's a wrap for this story! Sorry for making you wait but I assure you that this is going to be the beginning of what's to come.**

 **I think I am going to be redoing this story. It just feels off to me, but give me some feedback if you like it or not! The original story will be still here so don't worry. It's just gonna be different.**

 **Yeah Ralph is Arceus's human form. I hope you understand that plot twist? If not, feel free to comment or pm me.**

 **Imagine the possible**

 **ScytherNoSwiping**


End file.
